On the Other Side of the Door
by Shiny-Goldeen
Summary: When a girl Pulled through the door of truth,and thrown into the world FMA.You never know whats going to happen. *set during brotherhood.*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note** _This is my first fanfiction, I have wanted to do this sort of story for a while, just wasn't brave enough to post it, enjoy. Read and reviews would much appreciated **_

_I do not own FMA._

Chapter 1.

A loud beep rings through the silence "ugh..." I mumble as I pry my eyes open and reach for the alarm. "Make the enteral beeping stop." I groan as I slam the snooze button, and groggily stumble to the bathroom. I take two careful steps into the shower, "mmm" I mumble as the warm water hits my face. I close my eyes, as I enjoy the water pouring off me. I outstretched an arm to touch the wall, but nothings there; suddenly the water stops.

"What is going on here?" I exclaim to the silence. My eye lids fly open, as I open them bright light floods in. I look around the white abyss, only a door sticks out against the white. It is huge with writing I have never seen before. "Hello?" my voice comes out a whimper.  
"Hello Rose." The voice sends chills up my spine, there stands Truth; in all its glory.

"No, this can't be happening!" I scream as I look for a way out. "Send me back! Send me back!" I scream helplessly. My body is shaking to the core, my knees wobble under me.

"You are here for a reason, Rose." Truth says as it smiles at me. I hold myself to keep from shaking. "You will change everything; now give me your hand." I take a step back and look for a way to run, searching for words but non come out. "There is nowhere to run to Rose." Truth smirks at me. I am helpless, I reluctantly hold out my hand. Something is gleaming in Truth's hand, it shimmers red, I realize what it is.

"Wait stop…!" I choke on a scream, pain fills every molecule of my body; my knees give out. Then the pain stops.

"Only you can open the door Rose, only when you control your power, can you open the door to the other side." Another eerie smile creeps onto Truth's face, I feel a cold chill tickle my spine.

"What am I supposed to do?" I whisper.

"Change the line but not the direction." He smirked at me. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? I hate riddles. _

"See you again Rose." With that Truth laughs as I hear a loud groan of the door swinging open, thousands of black shadow hands reach for me. I began to run, but the hands pulled me back.

"Don't make me see!" I screamed. "I don't want to see the truth!" the words ripped from my throat. The last thing I heard was Truth's laugh, before everything went dark.

"Where am I?" I whisper as I slowly get up. Rain is pouring down and bouncing off the cement ground. I look down at myself and being to freak out. "Oh god… I'm still naked." I tuck my knees to my chest. "Isn't this just perfect." I mumble to myself. Then a voice ring out.

"Brother!"_ Oh no… Oh no nono. This cannot be happening._

"Al, what's wrong?" Another voice follows. _You've got to be kidding me._ I put my head in my knees and wait.

"Excuse me miss? Are you alright?" A sweet voice asks me. I look up to see a suit of armor looking down at me. _Its Alphonse Elric… Oh my goodness!_

"I…I…" _oh no._ I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note** _Enjoy, I don't own FMA**_

Chapter 2

*Edwards POV*

Me and Al were walking to Eastern command from the train station to see colonel bastard, when we heard this huge noise and a see a crack of lightning as a girl falls from the sky.

"What the hell was that?" I mumble to Al, but Al is already running towards the girl.

"Brother!" I heard him yell for me._ Oh great what now? _I sigh.

"Al, what's wrong?" I ask running around the corner, I see Al ask the girl a question and the next thing you know, she passes out. I slowly trudge over to them, Al has already began to panic.

"Brother! What do we do? What do we do?" His voice, a high squeak in my ear.

"Al relax will ya? We will just bring her into Eastern command." I bend down to pick her up but than a hot blush spreads across my face, when I realize she is naked. I take off my red jacket to wrap her in it. "Wow she sure is beautiful..." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that brother?"Al asks playfully.

"Nothing Al, just carrying her inside already." I look up to see Al still giving me a cheeky smile. "Just bring her inside." I'm fuming a bit. Al laughs to himself and picks her up, when we walk in colonel dumbass is waiting at the door.

"Who is that?" He asks authoritatively, I roll my eyes at him.

"She needs to see a doctor. Colonel." I hiss, ignoring his question. _I've been here five minutes and he's already pissing me off._ I hear him clear his throat, _oh here we go... He is going to use his I run this show voice._

"I said who is she Full Metal?" He demanded. _Now he really pissed me off._"

"I DON"T FREAKING KNOW MUSTANG!" I scream back at him. All the bastard did was raise an eye brow at me. _Why is he always so freaking calm?_

"Brother..." I hear Alphonse whisper at me. "Colonel Sir, we really don't know who she is; she fell from the sky." _Oh Alphonse, always so innocent. If he only knew this girl would be questioned to no end when she wakes._ I hear the colonel sigh,

"Bring her to the medical wing; I'll be talking to her as soon as she regains consciousness." With that Mustang dismisses us.

"Asshole..." I mumble as he leaves.

When we get to the medical wing, we lay her down on one of the empty beds and then the nurses begin to race around her. They take a few tests on her, then one comes over to me and says "She is perfectly healthy, Mr. Elric. The only thing we noticed was a tattoo on her left hand and on her back." Her tone is sweet and caring as she walks away. _What tattoos? I never noticed and tattoos._ I walk over to the side of the bed and pick up her hand in mine. Her skin is so soft, it matches my pale skin exactly; but the mark is gleaming red. The writing is ancient, but there was no mistaking it. It was alchemy of some kind.

"What is that Brother?" Al whispers at my side.

"I don't know Al; it looks like some kind of ancient alchemy we have never seen before." I say uneasily. _If this is ancient alchemy why is it tattooed to this girl's hand?_ I run my finger across the mark it tingles the automail in my hand. _That's different... why is effecting me just my touching it? _I look up to get a good view of her face, her sandy blonde hair covers her face, her blonde bangs are sticking up a bit. A smile appears on my face, but I stop it immediately. _I shouldn't be admiring her like this. _The thought sticks to my mind, and then a sound escapes her lips. She begins to stir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Rose's POV*

I groan and open my eyes slowly; the first thing I see is Edward Elric holding my hand.

"Um... hi" I mumble. _Great one Rose, real smooth..._ Edward realizes he is still holding my hand and pulls away.

"I, um..." I hear him mumble an excuse but can't quite make it out. I look up at Alphonse beside him.

"Hi Al." I smile sweetly at him; Edward tenses beside him almost instantly. He turns back to me.

"What did you just say?" I hear him question me, but I don't look at him.

"I said hi Al, is that a problem Edward Elric?" I half demanded half whispered. _Wait. Shit... They don't even know who I' am and I just said both their names with ease._ I cringe up waiting for Ed to fire off.

"Who are you? And how do you know us?" Edward demands at me, his eyes a filled with fire.

"My name is Rose." I whisper.

"It's very nice to meet you Rose." Alphonse smiles sweetly at me.

"Can it Al." I hear him whisper to Al. "Now how do you know us?" Edward grumbles, I hear Alphonse sigh in annoyance. _Hmm, how do I say this... lets try the easy way out first. _

"You won't believe me if I told you." Edward was fuming beside Al now.

"I watched you fall from the freaking sky! Try me." _Nope, no easy way out for me._

I let out a puff of air before continuing,

"I'm from the other side Ed... I've been thru the door, I've seen the truth." Edwards face falls solemnly.

"Prove it then." He says calmly.

"I don't know how to..." I mumble, I feel Al's hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Rose, Just try to explain as best you can." He soothes, and then I think of Truths command. _Change the line but not the direction, now I know what it means. Change the plot line but the end needs to stay the same. How the hell am I suppose to tell them without telling them everything?_

"Ehem?" Edwards cuts my train of thought, his foot is tapping impatiently. I let out a sigh, _let's give this a shot. _

"I am from a different world than this one, it has no alchemy and we're more advanced in our technology. In this world I have watched your whole lives go by, I know your story from beginning to end." I take a deep breath before continuing. " I know you both tried human transmutation and failed, I know that you lost your leg and Alphonse lost his body in your attempts and after you gave your arm to bound Al's soul to a suit of armour..." I now shut my mouth and wait for a response.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Edwards POV*

_What the hell! _I'm freaking out inside, _How does this girl know our entire story. Our entire life. This girl named Rose. _ Then I hear Alphonse pipe up beside me,

"Can you tell us if we succeed? I turn to face Rose,_ Please... just give us a shred of hope here._ Her voice wobbles,

"I...um..." Her voice fails her, I watch as she nods to Al. She regains her voice, "That's all I can say." She says softly.

"I understand." I hear Alphonse quietly respond. She knows so much but she can't tell us anything, then the door swings open and Hawkeye and Mustang walk in. _Oh this is just great._

*Rose's POV*

_ .God. It's the _Colonel Roy Mustang! His dark brown eyes hold so much, I turn to look around him and see Riza Hawkeye following close behind him.

"Hello Colonel Roy Mustang, Sir." I say with a smile. _Shit, I have to stop doing that. He doesn't even know me and I go off and say hello Colonel Roy Mustang, smart one Rose. Smart one._ I look up and see Mustang looking at me in shock, I watch as he turns to Ed. Who is fuming with annoyance by this point.

"Who is she now Full Metal?" He questions Ed, something catches in Edwards eyes. I read it right away, its anger.

"Ask her yourself!" Ed snarls at the Colonel. "Ask what you want then were leaving with her tonight." Then Edward turned and left, Al looked from the door to me, than to the door again and back at me. He dropped his head and sighed,

"We'll be back in a few Rose." Al says cheerfully. "And I'll bring you some clothes." With that Alphonse leaves as well. Mustang sits beside the bed and leans towards me intensely.

"Rose huh? Well than Rose, what are you doing here? He asks directly. _ Like I know? One minute I'm in the shower getting ready for scho_ol_, next I'm looking Truth in the face and being stranded at the Eastern command center._

"Well?" He tries again.

"I don't have an answer for you Mustang." I shrug him off.

"That's not good enough for me." The Colonel retorted.

"Well it's going to have to be." I sighed, _I don't know what I'm supposed to do here, I don't even know where they are in the story line yet_. I began to fiddle with my fingers in anxiety.

"I need to know how you got here; the boys say you fell from the sky." _I fell from the sky? Interesting…_ I let out a long sigh; I felt a slight pain in my hand where the tattoo sits. It began to glow slightly than went back to normal; I notice Hawkeye and Mustang looking at my hand intensely.

"What do you know of that mark on your hand?" He asks as he lowers his eye brow,_ yet another thing I don't know._

"Nothing, it never use to be there until I arrived here." I whispered. "I don't even know how I got it." _Now that was lie, but I couldn't tell them I had a philosopher's stone embedded to me by Truth its self._ I was interrupted by a knock on the door, the Elric brothers came in with two giant bags of clothes.

"We didn't know what you liked, so we picked a bunch of stuff." Al smiled. "But the nice lady at the store helped us with the underwear." Blushed Alphonse, Ed's face was burning with red also. I giggled to myself.

"It's ok Al, I'm sure I will love everything. Thank you." I smiled back.

"Well let's go already, the train leave in half an hour." Ed sighs.

"I'll be right there." I mumble.


	5. Chapter 5

*Authors note** Thank you so much to my one reviewer, I'm glad to know that my story is worth reading. Enjoy :)

I do not own FMA

Chapter 5 

I wobbly get out of the hospital bed and wrap Edward's jacket more around me, as I take the bags of clothes from Al.

"If you can excuse me for moment, I just need to put some clothes on." I smile at them. "Unless you'd just want me in your jacket, Ed." I say as I smirk at him, I see Alphonse chuckle beside him. Edward soon becomes the same shade as his jacket.

"Just put some clothes on, I don't want to be late." Edward mutters in embarrassment.

"Yes sir!" I salute him as I walk towards the bathroom, I see him roll his eyes in response. As I look into the bag of clothes a thought comes to mind,_ Truth had said when you control your power, you can open the door. What had he meant?_ I look to examine my hand, _had the philosophers stone given me the power of alchemy?_ I touch my hands together, the mark begins to glow red. I reach out to touch the wall; purple light explodes out from hand. _Wow…_ A hole is there, only a little bit bigger than a fist. I bend down to examine it, I hoped to see my world; but the only thing I could see was the outside of Eastern command._Guess I don't have control..._ I let out a sigh and stand up,_better put some clothes on. _I picked out dark washed jeans that hugged to my muscular curvy legs, paired with a white tank top and a peach button up shirt; that fitted to my small waist, big boob Barbie look alike complex perfectly. And lastly I had a pair of light brown leather buckle boots on, as I came out of the washroom I handed Ed his jacket.

"Thank you for letting me wear it, I always have wanted to." I smile at him.

"Keep it for now." He blushes. "It's still pouring outside, you're going to need it." Ed mumbles.

"I told you she would like the peach shirt and the buckle boots!" Alphonse playfully teases Ed.

"I agreed on the boot!" Edward retorts as he sticks out his tongue.

"Boys! Boys! There just clothes, let's go to the train." I snicker. A sudden look of realization flashes onto Ed's face.

"That's right! We're going to be late! Come on Al!"_ now my chance to ask Mustang, who has been idly watching us._

"The Fury expects to see you when you get to Central." Mustang calls after Edward.

"Ok Colonel." Ed mutters as he leaves.

"Bye Colonel, Sir." Alphonse says as he follows Edward, as I'm about to leave Mustang stops me.

"King Bradley especially wants to talk to you, the girl who fell from the sky." He says as he rolls his eyes. _He still doesn't believe me… _I lean towards him.

"Where is Hughes, Mustang?" I whisper, the Colonel freezes.

"How do you know about Hughes?" Mustang demands.

"Rose!" I hear Al call for me.

"I know all there is to know, but I need to know where Hughes is Mustang." I mutter urgently, he raises one eyebrow.

"In Central, you'll see him at the train station when you arrive." The Colonel says dismissively. I turn to leave; but before I walk out the door, I turn to Mustang and whisper.

"Look after Hughes, Mustang. Watch out for him carefully, unless you want a horrible day for rain." I grimace, remembering when Hughes died and the Colonel said it was a horrible day for rain. He looks at me seriously.

"See you again Rose." Mustang says in his serious voice.

"Till then, Sir." I salute him, and then run towards the train station with Ed and Al.

reviews are always appriciate, next chapter up soon


	6. Chapter 6

*Enjoy*

Chapter Six

*Edward's POV*

I watch Rose run towards us, her long sandy hair waves out behind her and her hazel eyes glow in the street lights. _My God, she's beautiful..._

"Ed?" She questions me; I look up and see concern flooding her eyes. _Must have zoned out, I have to stop doing that._ I shake it off.

"I'm fine, let just get to the train already." Rose half raises an eyebrow at me.

"If you say so." She sighs and begins to walk towards the train slowly. I see Alphonse laughing out of the corner of my eye.

"What's so funny?" I glare at him.

"Oh nothing, who knew you'd fall for someone so easily." He chuckles and walks away.

"What's that suppose to mean!" I shout after him. Al continues to laugh and runs from me; I stop and let out a sigh. _She knows so much about me, but I know so little; if anything about her. _I look up and smile. _I guess, I'm going to have to change that._

"Greeting Elric brothers, you took longer than expected." Major Armstrong booms. I hear a sudden squeal beside me.

"Oh my god, it's Alex Louise Armstrong!" Rose Screams with delight. _What is she freaking out about? It's only Armstrong._

"Why hello miss, and what is your name?" The Major coos. I hear Rose search for words.

"I... I... My name is Rose." She blushes with embarrassment. _She sure is cute when she rambles... Wait no. What am I saying? Snap out of it Elric. She is just a girl._

"Will the remarkable young lady be joining us this evening to Central?" Armstrong questions Al.

"Yes Sir, the Colonel said King Bradley especially wanted to talk to Rose." Al pipes out.

"Very well, onto the train lady Rose." The Major says as he helps Rose onto the train. I spew to myself; I clench my hands into fist as I step onto the train.

"Brother." Alphonse chuckles lightly. "Armstrong is here to protect us, he's just helping Rose." He whispers to me, I let out a sigh._ I know that I'm being ridiculous. _

"I know Al." I mumble back. We walk down the long train until we get to our booth; I look at Rose who is full of awe as Armstrong talks about all his talents that have been past down the Armstrong family for generations. _This will be just great for his ego... I didn't think his ego could get anymore inflated. _I let out a puff of air as I sit beside Rose, when I look up Alphonse is smirking at me.

"Shut up." I hiss at him as I throw a bag of peanuts at him, Al laughs and throws the bag back at me.

"Alright, brother." Al smiles at me, I watch Rose yawn. _I guess she has been through a lot... She must be tired. _She pulls my jacket around her more.

"Thank you for telling me all about your family, Major Armstrong Sir." Rose says politely.

"Anytime Lady Rose, if you even need help I'd be glad to assist you." Armstrong says full of pride."I'm going to talk to the conductor, I will be back later_." _Armstrong dismisses.

"Edward?" Rose yawns, I turn to face her.

"Yes Rose?" I whisper to her.

"Have you seen Doctor Marcoh yet?" She says as she snuggles into my shoulder, I open my arms and she falls into my lap. _She really does know everything... _

"Yes we have, that's why we are going to Central; to get his research." I say quietly. I hear her yawn and begin to breathe peacefully; I bend down to whisper in her ear.

"Sweet dreams Rose." I mumble. _What have you gotten yourself into Edward? _Was my last though before I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

*Rose's POV*

A loud screeching tears me from my sleep.

"What is going on?" I grumble, pushing the hair out of my face.

"We have just arrived in Central." Al smiles at me. _I forgot Alphonse could sleep, I feel so guilty just for sleeping._

"I'm sorry Al." I solemnly say, he gives me a confused look.

"Why do you have to be sorry?" Al asks confused.

"You can't sleep." I mumble as I sit up.

"Oh Rose, I'm use to that." Alphonse smiles at me again.

"Al?" I ask, as I suddenly realize my pillow is Ed's lap._ Now I know why one side of my face so was uncomfortable… Automail doesn't make for much of a pillow…_

"Yes Rose?" Al asks innocently.

"Don't ever question your realness in this world." I whisper, Al tilts his head to one side.

"I'd never question it." Alphonse says with confidence, I think back to when Al fought with Barry the chopper at the fifth laboratory; and Barry had filled Al's head with thoughts of being an artificial soul. I let out a quite sigh.

"You will… Just promise me you won't believe anything to question yourself." I mumble quietly. Al leans over and takes my hand.

"I promise Rose." Alphonse says seriously. I smile at him.

"It is time to go to Central command. Armstrong booms into the booth, Ed jets awake and falls off the seat; me and Al both start laughing hysterically.

"Shut up will ya?" Ed groans as he rubs his back. "Let's just go talk to the Fuhrer." Edward continues to grumble. Al continues to laugh.

"Whatever you say, brother. Alphonse says as he regains himself.

"Rose are you ready to meet the Fuhrer?" Al says sweetly.

"Of course I am, I know all about the Fuhrer." I say smiling; but as I say it a thought comes to mind. _That's right I do know everything about King Bradley... or should I say Wrath? But I couldn't tell Ed or Al that Fuhrer King Bradley is a homunculus, that is to huge of a part in the story line to tell them now..._

"Rose." Ed whispers to me with concern. "One moment you're laughing next moment you're looking off with a serious stare." _I should really stop doing that._ I shake my head.

"Sorry was just thinking is all." I mutter softly, Ed looks into my eyes and there filled with doubt and fire. _He knows something is wrong. _

"Come on brother! Rose! Were leaving." Al calls as he sticks his head back into the booth.

"Be right there Al." I smile and stand up, but I'm stopped. Ed pulled me back into my seat and looks straight into my eyes, I let out a sigh.

"Ed, I'm fine. I was just thinking about things that haven't happened yet." I sigh, Ed became frustrated. _I know he must hate that I can't tell him anything. _I lean towards him.

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you." I whisper to him, he grips my hand tight as he gulps.

"It's ok, I understand." He didn't push any further.

"Thank you for understanding Ed." I whisper, I wrap my arms around him and hugged him close.

"Ahem." Al coughed, Ed jumped away from me.

"We should really get going now." Alphonse smiled; Ed's face was a bright red.

"Your right." Ed sighed. "Let's go." We ran down the train and out the door.

Reviews would be hugely appreciated 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

*Edward's POV*

I jumped down the train steps and let out a sigh. _She was so warm... it felt so natural to have her in my arms..._

"Hello boys." Lieutenant Colonel Hughes smiled at us. "Major." Hughes says as he salutes Armstrong.

"Lieutenant Colonel." Armstrong booms back, _I actually really like Hughes; he's a really nice guy. _Then I notice the Lieutenant Colonel staring at Rose, I turn to look at Rose and see her staring right back at Hughes with intensity.

"And who would this be?" Hughes smiles at Rose.

"I'm Rose." She says automatically and sticks out her hand, The Lieutenant Colonel looks confused as he shakes her hand. _What's upsetting her? _

"How is your daughter?" Rose smiles at Hughes,_ How does she shake everything off like that?_ Hughes face lights up immediately. _Oh no... Here come the pictures..._ The Lieutenant Colonel takes out his wallet in a flash and opens it, letting the latter of pictures fall down.  
" Isn't my little Elicia just the cutest?" Hughes gushes, Rose smile and looks at every picture.

"She sure is Lieutenant Colonel, I think she's precious." She says full of joy. _Now Hughes has someone to constantly show his pictures with who will enjoy them with him._

"If we may Lieutenant Colonel, These three have to go talk to the Fuhrer." Major Armstrong booms, Hughes pouts and puts his wallet away.

"I'd love to come to dinner one night and meet your family." Rose smiles. I roll my eyes; _you have no idea what you're getting yourself into Rose. _I chuckle lightly to myself.

"It would be a pleasure; of course you boys will come too." Hughes smiles.

"Of course, Sir." Al chirps in.

"Now onto serious business, we have to get you to Central command." Lieutenant Colonel Hughes says strongly.

"Yes Sir." Rose giggles and salutes him. "Lead the way."

*Rose's POV*

"Right this way." Hughes smiles, I stare down the long hallway and each big door we past in awe.

"Wow..." I mumble to myself. We reach the biggest door at the end of the hallway and Major Armstrong swings the double doors open with ease. The Fuhrer is sitting at his desk with a huge welcoming smile on his face; my hand begins to tingle than begins to burn slightly. I clutch at my hand and wince, _what the hell? _ I look down at my hand and the mark is glowing red.

"Rose, are you ok?" Alphonse whispers to me. I clutch my hand tighter as the pain intensifies.

"Ya, I'm ok Al. No need to worry." I mutter back, Ed was looking at me intensely; He didn't by it.

"Hello everyone." The Fury says cheerfully, I stare intensely at him. "And you must be the girl Mustang was talking about." Bradley smiles at me; I clutch my hand even tighter.

"Yes sir." I mange to get out threw clenched teeth. "My name is Rose." _Why does this hurt so much? _I take another look at my hand; the mark is shining red now.

"It is very nice to meet you Rose." King Bradley says sincerely.

"Thank you Sir." I say with fake pride, the Fuhrer turns to Ed and Al.

"The Colonel says you two saw her fall from the sky." Fuhrer King Bradley says with curiosity as he stands from his desk.

"Yes Sir." Al says quietly, Hughes raises an eyebrow in suspicion and Armstrong leans forward with a questioning stare.

"Hmm..." The Fuhrer mutters, I let go of my hand and face him. "What can you tell me about yourself Rose?" A smirk flutters across my face. _Why hold back? _

"I came through the door, talked with Truth itself and was thrown full force into this world." I said full of fire. _But then again Wrath would know all about anger and rage... _The room was now dead silent and everyone was staring at me. _Really should have thought that one out better... _

"If everyone could leave, I'd like to have a moment to talk to Rose. Alone." The Fuhrer says seriously, everyone turns and leaves. Everyone, except Edward.

"Don't worry Full Metal, she'll be perfectly safe." King Bradley dismisses. Ed looked extremely angry, he clenched his fists tightly and stormed out of the room; the doors angrily slam behind him. I stand there silently as I watch the Fuhrer Bradley sit back into his desk, he looks up at me.

"Coming through the door of Truth?" King Bradley mutters to himself. "What did you learn when you went through the door?" The Fuhrer says as he puts his hands together and leans over the desk, I take a seat in front of the desk and clear my throat.

"I was given the power of alchemy." I say softly as I raise my hand.

"May I inspect that mark?" He remarks pointing to my hand, I stretch out my hand and put it on the desk. The Fuhrer inspects it carefully.

"Hmm…" he mutters "A philosopher's stone." Bradley says seriously.

"I also know a great deal about you…Wrath." I say loudly, the Fuhrer freezes.

"I know all about you and your 'fathers' plans, but no one will know. I cannot change something that needs to happen." I mutter determinedly, King Bradley looks at me seriously.

"Very well, you know our plans? And you intend on keeping them the same?" The Fuhrer questions me intently. _I_ _guess I should be a good girl…_

"Yes Sir." I say seriously.

"Then you know the Elric brothers must not be harmed? He booms.

"Yes Sir." I mutter.

"Then you can keep them safe. The Fuhrer demands.

"That was my intentions already."

"Good. Than you can accompany the Elric brothers in their search for the stone, another homunculus will be watching or checking up on you from time to time along with myself." He booms again. _No_w _I see why the name Wrath suits him so well…_

"Yes Sir." I say full of determination.

"There is one more matter to take up." The Fuhrer says as he regains his composure. _Oh gezz… Here we go…_

"Show me your alchemy." He says eerily calm, I let out a sigh and touch my hands together and the mark begins to glow, I touch my hands to the desk and a purple light shines brightly. The desk explodes into a million pieces, _God damn it. I will control this._ I touch my hands together again and touch the broken pieces of wood; purple light follows and the desk comes back together with engravings and a gleam. A smirk plays out across my face, _that's better._

"Well done." The Fuhrer says genuinely impressed. "I would say you're qualified to protect the boys from harm." He mutters to no one in particular.

"I'm not quite in control yet..." I whisper.

"Then practice." King Bradley hisses. "Someone will be checking on you soon." Wrath dismisses.

"Oh great." I mutter under my breath.

"From now on Brosh and Ross will be escorting you for now." King Bradley says sternly, I let out sigh.

"Yes Sir." I snarl.

"Don't make me regret my trust in you." The Fuhrer growls. "You may go."

"Till we meet again. Sir." I salute and walk out the doors.

** hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

*Ed's POV*

"What the hell is going on in there?!" I mutter hotly, as I stand up and pace the lobby.

"Brother, calm down. The Fuhrer just wanted to talk to Rose." Al says gently, I stop and stare at him.

"Because talking sounds like explosions!" I hiss, AL lets out a sigh.

"Look her she comes now." Al says with a smile, I spin around to look at her and did she ever look pissed off. _Nice to know that she has an attitude... _

"How'd it go Rose?" Al pipes to Rose, she lets out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, could have gone worst..." She trails off. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? Could have gone worst? I want to know how it could have gone worst! _

"Ed?" Rose says quietly. "You alright? You look like someone just called you short." She giggles the last bit.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" I shout angrily, that only made her laugh harder. _I am really going to have change her knowing everything about me, but I know nothing about her. _

"Shouldn't we get going to the First Branch of the state library for Marcho's notes?" She whispers. _Another point for Rose._

"Yes of course, we should get going than." Al says cheerfully.

"Where is Armstrong?" I mutter.

"Oh, he has to investigate an Alchemist related murder with Hughes." Rose sighs.

"Brosh and Ross will be our new escorts." _Oh great… a couple of amateurs…_

"Let's go Brother." Al calls to me; I see Brosh and Ross walk over to Rose. The second Lieutenant leans down to Rose and whispers something I can't quite make out, than hands her something. Rose is to fast for me, the object is already in the pocket of her jeans.

"Let's get going." Ross calls, I begin to trudge out the doors. Rose follows beside me; I grab her hand and tug her closer to me.

"What did Ross give you?" I ask hastily, Rose shakes her head.

"It's nothing." She whispers to me, her voice barely making an indent in the silence between us. I gaze up into her hazel eyes_, come on Rose I'm not that dense._

"I don't believe that for a moment Rose." I mutter hotly to her.

*Rose's POV*

I'm staring into fiery golden eyes; I can see the frustration flooding into them.

"I'm sorry Ed." I sigh, confusion washes over his face. I move the stray strains of hair out of my face with my free hand, "I just can't tell you right now…" I trail off. Then it's back again, the same frustration pools in his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?!" Edward growls through gritted teeth, I let out a heavy sigh. _Oh Ed, if you only knew why I can't tell you it would make sense…._

"Please Ed, just drop it." I say sternly. He is burning a hole straight thru me, I take a strong grip on his hand still holding me to my place. I yank him closer to me and whisper in his ear, "For the sake of your quest and your brother, drop it." I expect him to pull away, but he takes me by surprise and pulls me even closer than physically possible.

"Fine." Edward puffs into my ear, "I will only drop it on one condition." I search for something in his voice to give me some idea of what he's feeling, but he gives nothing away.

"And what condition would that be?" My voice solemn, the corners of his mouth curve into a slight smile.

"I want to know about you, the girl who fell from the sky." His voice stern.

"Why would you want to know about me?" The words pop out of my mouth before I can stop them, I want to throw my hands over my mouth but I resist. Ed raises an eye brow at me, "The girl with all the answers to my life, and I know nothing about you." He looks straight into my eyes, "And I want to change that." Ed's voice still hasn't lightened; I pull my gaze away from him and look at the ground.

"Fine. Done." I yank my arm away from his grasp and run towards Alphonse.

**Sorry it's been so long, I had a long and busy summer. But I'm back in school and that means back to writing, next chapter up soon; enjoy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter as promised:) more soon, Enjoy and review:)**

Chapter 10

*Ed's POV*

_UGH! Why the hell are girls so damn confusing! One minute they make your heart flutter next you want to pull your own hair out. I will NEVER understand them ever! Alchemy is a freaking thousand times easier than trying to understand them._

"Brother?" Al's voice pulls me out of my own mental angry huff, and back into the cold rain.

"Yea Al? What is it?" I sigh more to myself, Alphonse gives me a concerned look than looks to Rose. She has her head down, hair covering her face; her hands are shoved deep into the pockets of my jacket. _She still looks beautiful…. NO. Pull it together Elric._

"Just worried about Rose… She looks a little upset." Al's voice small as he whispers to me,

"She's fine Al." I gently whisper to him, he always cares so much. Alphonse gives me a unsure look and walks closer to Rose, he leans down and whispers a few things to Rose;

Before I even knew what was happening she was laughing and Alphonse has her up in his arms.

"Race you there brother!" Al calls to me.

"That's no fair!" I scream after them as I begin to run, I pick up speed and am soon behind them. _Let's see how they like this;_ I let a huge smirk play onto my face. I clap my hands together and touch the ground as I run; a huge wall sprouts up a few feet in front of them. I watch a huge flash of purple spring out of nowhere and the walls gone. _What the …? _Rose's laugh echoes in front of me as I slow down.

"We win! We win!" Al laughs; I can't get the explosion of the wall out of my mind.

"What happened to wall?" My voice comes out strained.

"So many questions Ed." Rose smiles at me, a blush burns my cheeks. "I blew up the wall." She says quietly, but before I can say another word Brosh and Ross come huffing up beside us.

"How…Bout…A… Warning.. Next time." Brosh pants, the second Lieutenant rolls her eyes.

"That doesn't matter right now, but that on the other does…" Ross trails off, I give her a confused look and turn around. The library has burned down; all that is left is grumbled bits and ashes.

" .NONONONONO! This cannot be happening! NONONO! How the hell did this happen!?" I'm steaming as I pace back and forth; Rose is look down at the ground with fake innocence. I march over to her, "WHAT?!" She doesn't look in the least fazed with my scream.

"Please Edward; I already knew this was going to happen." She says though her gritted teeth, _a man can only take so much._

"What the hell! Telling us would have been nice! But NO! Of course not!" The anger is livid in my voice, she looks up into my eyes._ Oh no…_

"YOU KNOW WHAT EDWARD! DO IT ALL ON YOUR OWN! I COULDN'T TELL YOU! YOU KNOW WHY!? BECAUSE IT COULD FUCK IT ALL OVER!" Her voice is full of fire, her anger turns to tears as she storms away. I watch her walk away in awe and in silence. _Way to go Elric, making a girl cry score one for you. Feel any better now? _I want to slap myself in face.

"GO GET HER BROTHER!" Al Shouts at me, "You didn't need to shout at her, she doesn't want to mess with our time line." Alphonse says more quietly this time. Ross is glaring at me,

"What?" I glower, as I move hair out of my face.

"So insensitive about a girls feeling, we know someone who worked here that read all the books." She hisses to me

"She was a real book worm…" Brosh trails off. _Dumb ass Elric! She already knew that, that's why she didn't tell me… now I feel even more like an asshole._

"I'll go get her…" I whisper and start to run in the direction she ran off in.

*Rose's POV*

I keep running, the pounding of my heart echoes in my head. Tears are still falling and my anger is still smoldering in my soul. _Why do you have to be so weak? You couldn't just be angry? You fail yourself with your tears. _I smash my fists into the brick wall and scream; the wall blows apart at my touch. Pieces of brick fly apart and cut my skin, I'm still panting as my knees give out. I collapse to the wet ground, I stare at the cuts now covering my hands; the skin starts to close. _What the hell!? What just happened? _I flip my hand over, no cuts anywhere. I reach a hand up to my face; those cuts are no longer there either. _Air. Come on Rose, breath. _I take a huge gulp of air and try to come down, _think, think. I glowed sort of red when they closed… There. That's it._ I look down at the red shimmering tattoo on my wrist, _The Philosopher's stone, embedded to my soul… _I reach into my pocket and pull out the pocket watch, and rotate it in my hand. _It looks like a regular state alchemist watch… _I pop it open and watch the arms of the clock tick by, I shake it and the face of the watch swings open. The entire clock machinery was glowing red, _A philosophers stone made into a watch… clever. No wonder Ross told me the Fuhrer had demanded me to have it on me at all times…But why would he want me to have this, if I already have one embedded to my soul._

"Rose!" Ed's voice rips me from my thoughts; I jam the watch back into the pocket of my jeans.

"Rose! Where are you?!" He screams again, worry laces his voice. _Oh Edward, you do care… _I blush softly.

"ROSE!" This time the worry is flooding in, the words fly out of my mouth.

"I'm right here Ed." I call softly to him, and for some miracle he hears me and comes running to my hiding place. He stands there for a moment, looks at the shattered wall to my tear stained face. Ed falls to his knees and pulls me to him,

"I'm so sorry Rose; don't be angry with me anymore. Please." His voice comes out a whisper, "Please Rose, I never wanted you to cry." I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer.

"It's ok Ed, I forgive you. I'm sorry t…." I'm cut off by soft lips pressing to mine; I can feel all his sorrows and frustrations pouring into me by his kiss. I kiss back and for a moment I forget I'm in some world I don't know, that I went thru so much pain to be here, nothing exists to me anymore. But the moment ends, Edward pulls away and rests his forehead on mine and just stares into my eyes. Searching for something, I think he's found it because a smile creeps onto his face.

"Brother!" I hear Alphonse's voice call through the buildings and the sound of heavy armored feet coming closer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter up, enjoy:) Please Read and Review :)**

Chapter eleven 

"Damn it…" I hear Ed snarl.

"Brother! Rose!" Al's voice is just around the corner, Ed has already stood up and has a hand offered to me.

"Get up Rose." Edward says softly. I reach up and take the automail hand; Ed tugs me to my feet and pulls me along to meet Al.

*Ed's POV*

"Hey Al…" I trail off as I run a hand thru my hair.

"You were gone for a bit, I was worried so we came looking for you." Al chirps to me. _Oh little brother, always worrying._

"It's ok Al, just had a hard time finding Rose is all." I sigh slightly. _I still can't believe she let me kiss her… who am I kidding? I can't even believe __**I**__ kissed __**her. **_I'm torn out of my thoughts by Alphonse, he leans in close to me and Rose pulls her hand away. _No don't go… Stop Elric, you're not a lost puppy._

"That's a nice blush on your face brother." Al whispers at me, I can hear the cheeky smile that's on his face in his voice.

"Shut up, will ya? And I'm not blushing." I hiss back, my face feels hotter than before. Al gives me more of a smile and starts to laugh.

"Come on Rose, were going to see Sheska." Al grins at her and throws her up into his arms, Rose grins and laughs.

"Come on Ed" She grins at me and laughs, as they start to run again. _Maybe I am a lost puppy…wait what? No. I….No…She…_ I start to run after them, _I'm in over my head on this one…I won't admit it to anyone, but I fell for the girl that fell from the sky. _I shake my head free of those thoughts and catch up to Al and Rose.

*Rose's POV*

We stop running and Ed is close behind us, Ross isn't that far behind but Brosh is huffing behind her.

"Like...I…Said….Warning….Next….Time…" Brosh puffs, the second Lieutenant rolls her eyes in response and heads up the stairs to an apartment.

The apartment is full of books; I'm in awe of the amount of books. _I knew she had a lot, but I never thought this many…_

"Where is she?" Ed sighs, "Sheska!" He calls out through the books.

"Does someone actually live here?" Brosh wheezes as he squeezes thru the mountains of books.

"She's down that row!" I call to Ed and Al, as I try to make my down to them.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE IS UNDER THOSE BOOKS!" Al screams in a panic, and then they are all flaying. Throwing books everywhere, trying to get Sheska out.

"That you so much!" Sheska shouts when she's out of the books, "I thought I'd suffocate under all those books" She huffs.

"It's really no problem." Ed reassures her, "Sheska you worked at the first branch right?"

Sheska drops her head solemnly

"I did, I loved it there! But I spent all my time reading I forgot I was supposed to be working so they fired me." She sighs sadly. _Oh gezz this is taking to long… _

"Sheska, we are looking for Tim Marcho's notes; can you help us by writing them out for us." I say sweetly, she looks at me with pride.

"I'd love to, it will take a while but I can do it." She smiles at me,

"Thank you so much Sheska, we'll be back that." I return her warm smile, Both Elric brothers, Ross and Brosh look at me with their jaws dropped.

As we walk out of the apartment Al pipes up,

"How did you know Rose?" I turn to look at him; Al is in wonder and Ed… well Ed looks confused.

"I know it all Al, I was just saving time." I say quietly, Al nods to me sweetly. Ed quickens his pace and is walking beside me.

"I want to know all you can tell us. Tonight." He whispers to me, my stomach rolls onto itself. _But I don't even know what I can tell you… _I mentally grown.

"I'm sorry Ed, I only promised answers on myself. I cannot answer things about your quest." I say pained, _He's not going to like that answer at all… please don't be angry, please don't be angry… _I watch as Ed grinds his teeth and swallow an augment.

"Fine." He hisses thru his gritted teeth, I reach out and take his hand in my. I see the tension go down but it doesn't disappear.

*Ed's POV*

Three days have passed, three freaking long days. I've been try to get answers from Rose the whole time, but she's locked up tight. _Women. _But today we are headed back to Sheska; the sun is out today as we trudge up the stairs to her crowded apartment.

"Here are all of Tim Marcho's notes." Sheska smiles sweetly. "I know three days is a lot to wait but there was a lot to write down." She sighs. I pick up one of the books and open it, it is a recipe. Just as I start to freak out, Rose takes my hand and says quietly.

"You're sure these are Tim Marcho's notes? Absolutely positive?" Sheska thinks for a moment.

"Yes, positive." She smiles, that's all I needed to hear.

"Thank you Sheska, We'll see you again." Al says politely.

"Oops almost forgot your fee. Here take this to the bank and take it from the research funds and take my watch as proof of ID." I say as I hand Ross the paper and watch.

"Yes sir." She says loudly.

We sit in the library look at all the notes; _this is going to take forever…_

"Why did you want a bunch of cook books?" Brosh questions.

"They are decrypted, so only the alchemist who wrote them knows what it says." Al pipes.

"It won't be easy but we will figure it out." I agree with Al as I look from Brosh to Alphonse. Then I look across the table and see Rose looking down at her fingers,

"What's wrong Rose?" Al asks quietly, Rose looks up her eyes shimmering. _Are those tears in her eyes? No… they can't be tears, why ever would she be crying? _

"I just…" Her voice chokes as a tear slips out. "I'm sorry." She cries, Al gets up before I do and hugs her.

"It's ok Rose, whatever it is. It's ok, really." Al coos, Rose shakes her head back and forth.

"You're not going to like what you find Al…" Her voice so small, _what the hell does that mean? We're not going to like what we find? _

"I'm sorry…" her words fail her again, "I'm…. going outside…" She croaks on the last bit, than turns and runs out the door.

"Brother?" Al whispers to me.

"Yea Al?" I turn to look at him,

"What did Rose mean? We won't like what we find?"

"I don't know Al, I'll go find out. You stay here and get started." I walk over to the door, "I won't be long little brother." I smile as I leave and walk out of the library to see her under a huge oak tree. Rose has my jacket pulled around her tight and has her head sunk into her hands.

"Rose?" I whisper as I kneel down beside her, she jets her head up and looks into my eyes. _Don't cry rose… those eyes are beautiful… _I lean forward and wipe away her tears; she throws herself in my arms causing me to lose balance. We lie there for a moment in complete silence,

"Ed… I wish I could tell you everything, people wouldn't have to die, and people wouldn't have to suffer…" She whispers as she nuzzles me. _Wait… did she just say people wouldn't have to die? Who's going to die?_

"Rose, who is going to die." I demand softly, but she only shakes her head at me, like she didn't even hear me than she replies;

"I always cried at that part." She mutters more to herself, _damn it this is so confusing!_

"You wanted to know about me Edward, here is one thing about what happened to me. When I saw Truth he had said, change the line but not the direction." Her voice more steady as she sits upright.

"I can change little things but if I change something of major importance everything could crash and burn." I let out a sigh, _can't argue with that… _

"I guess you don't have to crack the notes…" She whispers to herself but I catch it, I grab her hand in mine.

"You just won't like what I tell you Ed." Her voice quite but solemn, I look into her eyes and see the seriousness clinging to the light in her eyes. _Oh my girl with a thousand secrets, I can take it…. Wait. Did I just say my girl? Stop it Elric now is not the time for this… _I shake my head and come back to reality.

"Just tell me Rose." I sigh more in annoyance.

"Ok… let's get back to Al first than I'll tell you." Rose says as she stands and begins to walk inside. _Oh no you don't. _I pull her back and right into my arms, I kiss her forehead and toss her over my shoulder. She screams and begins to laugh; _now that's the sound I want to hear. _I smile to myself and carry her inside; Al has an amused face on when we walk into the room.

"What is it brother?" Al smiles at me, I place Rose down and she licks the side of my face and laughs. _What the hell was that for!? _

"Ahhh! Gross!" I shout as I wipe my face with my hand, "Wasn't that a bit immature?" I growl at her. She shakes her sandy hair at me and laughs,

"If you think I'm immature than you don't really know much about me." She laughs and sticks her tongue out. I smirk to myself,_ and you promised you'd change that… I'll know soon enough. _

"If you're not going to tell me about yourself, than tell me about notes." I snap at her, all humor vanishes and she sits quietly.

"Then sit Edward." She hisses at me, I let out a puff of hot air and slouch into my chair.

"It's the devils research…" She begins quietly. _The devil's research? _"You're looking for the philosopher's stone; do you know what a stone is made of?" She looks to both of us, we both shake our heads and she continues. "A stone is made up of human souls." _NO. It has to be wrong. This is a mistake, this is wrong. It's just a sick joke it has to be. _But Rose isn't done yet, "To make a stone, you have to sacrifices many human lives. It is the only way to create a stone." _She fucking serious! It is the devils research. _I'm up before I realize it.

"NO!" I scream. "Damn it all NO! NNNOOOO!" I scream louder this time, Brosh and Ross burst in. _Like I need to deal with both of you right now?! _

"What's wrong?!" They both scream as the same time, but Rose is already ahead of them. She threw her arms around me and yanks me close. I'm screaming into her shoulder in anger, I squeeze her tight and she returns the favor.

"I told you wouldn't like what you found…" She whispers only to me.

"Just shut up, shut up." I snarl at her, I bring my lips onto hers and shut out the whole damn world. _Fuck everyone, I don't care who sees. I need her. I need to forget everything else, forget what I just heard. _Her lips crush back onto mine; I pull her closer, moving the hair out of her face. Deeping the kiss, I feel Rose's arms wrap around my neck. But before I can stop her, she's already pulling away. Her eyes are burning into my, confusion pools into them along with frustration.

"Ed?" Rose asks unsure, I look around at Al, Ross and Brosh. Al has a smirk on his face and Brosh and Ross might as well have their jaws on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Chapter finally up, Read and review:) Enjoy:) **

Chapter 12

"Might want to pick up your jaws…" I mutter hotly, they both take in a deep breath and shut their mouths.

"What is wrong?" Ross tries again, more calm this time. _Oh nothing… nothing at all! I didn't just find out what I'm looking for is a complete abomination against nature!_

"We cracked it." Al says with sadness.

"I don't understand, I thought cracking the code was a good thing." Brosh mumbles, I laugh at him.

"Marcho was right; this is the devil's research." I felt so disgusted with myself for just speaking it. "The main ingredient for a philosopher's stone is human souls." I grit my teeth and bury my face into my hands; I just hear the horrified gasp from Ross and Brosh echoing the room.

"That's horrible! Why would the military ever want to be involved in something so horrible?" The second Lieutenant says strained, I lift my head just enough to look at them.

"Just do us a favor and never speak of this to anyone. Ever." I whisper solemnly.

"Yes sir." They both say gravely.

*Rose's POV*

We've been sitting in this hotel room for days. Ed's been refusing to eat, and spends all his time silent and unmoving on the couch. I slowly creep over to the couch and peak over the edge.

"What do you want Rose?" Ed whispers harshly, _Ouch… _

"I came all the way over here from the bed to see you, the least you can do is be a bit nice." I whisper quietly.

"Don't mind Brother, Rose." Al pipes to me. _Even when everything crumbles down, you're still so kind Al. _I smile to myself and sit on the couch and creep beside Ed, He looks at me with fire for a moment and rolls over away from me.

"I told you that you wouldn't like what you found Ed." I breath to him, I try to roll him over but he gripes the couch for leverage. "UGH. Be that way. Armstrong will be here soon anyway." I sigh in frustration; I get off the couch and march down to the lobby. _God you drive me crazy, _I huff to myself, as I search the lobby and see Brosh and Ross talking to Major Armstrong.

"Major!" I call to him; I see Brosh and Ross visually relax.

"Miss Rose!" Armstrong booms in delight. "So good to see you again!" He has a smile from one side of his face to the other.

"Major, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem." I sigh in the frustration of it all.

"Anything Miss Rose." He says full of pride, I tip toe up and whisper the whole situation.

"Those boys!" Armstrong booms and charges up to the room, I laugh and follow close behind. Armstrong smashes the door down and already has his shirt off, screaming.

"You Elric brother stop your moping right now! I know all about your discovery and I will not have you moping!" He shouts, Ed and Al both cowered then glare at Brosh and Ross. They both look at the ground innocently.

"Stop yelling will ya!" Ed shouts back, anger just screaming from his voice.

"I'm here to help Edward Elric!" Armstrong booms "It's such a tragedy that the military would be involved with something so horrid." Tears stream down the major's face, Edward rolls his eyes. "If you go eat Edward Elric, I will go check into it." He booms again.

"Deal. I'll make sure he eats Major." I salute him, "See you soon Major Armstrong."

"Till then, Miss Rose. Elric brother." He nods and leaves; as soon as the door swings shut Ed starts up.

"What the hell!?" Edward snarls to no one in particular, he searches the room and finds my eyes.

"Before you even start at me Edward, that particular event was going to happened either way. Regardless if it was me who told Armstrong." I huff to him; he opens his mouth and shuts it again. Anger is smoldering in his eyes,

"Fine." Ed huffs. "You promised Armstrong I would eat, grab my jacket. We are going to dinner; I'm finally going to get answers from you." Edward growls lowly at me, I roll my eyes at him and grab the jacket off the couch.

"Care to join us Al?" I ask sweetly, Al smiles at me but shakes his heavy metal head in response.

"No thank you Rose, I'll just wait here until the Major gets back." Al says quietly, I nod in response and head towards to door. I hand Ed his jacket but he shakes he head,

"The jacket is meant for you." Ed huffs, I feel a slight burning on my cheeks and shrug the jacket on.

"Let's get going than…" I mumble.

*Ed's POV*

We've been silent the whole walk to restaurant, the only sound is the crunching of the road under or feet. Glance over at Rose; she's look all around in awe. _Why would you ever look around central like that? It's nothing special… _

"Here we are…" I mutter as I push the door open for her.

"Table for two." I sigh to the waiter; he's a taller lanky man. With the look of I'm too good for everyone written on his face.

"Sorry were all full." The waiter snarls rudely at me, _this asshole did not just talk to me like that._

"How dare…." Rose cuts me off.

"How dare you talk to a state Alchemist like that?" She snarls at him, I smirk and pull out my watch. _Take that jerk. _The waiter looks like Rose dumped a bucket of water on his head.

"I….I'm terribly sorry… this way sir." He cowers, I let Rose walk ahead of me.

"Here is your table sir; someone will be right back for drinks." The waiter slinks away, Rose laughs to herself.

"What?" I mutter as I raise an eyebrow in her direction.

"People always think so little of each other… maybe the world wouldn't be so bad if everyone gave people the better half of the doubt." Rose sighs as she takes of my coat and places it beside her. _Well don't you look lovely in the candle light…? Stop it Elric. This is not what you came here for. _

"I'm tired of not knowing anything, I want answers tonight Rose. You promised me that." I say sternly, Rose rolls her eyes at me.

"That's fine Ed…" She whispers, _what is she hiding? _Another waiter quickly comes up to the table, this one has an average height and size but everything about him annoys me. _Maybe that's because he's staring at Rose with his jaw on the floor, back off asshole. She's mine._

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" I snarl at him, He flushes and stutters.

"I'm sorry… What would you like for drinks to start off with?" He mutters.

"I'll have a glass of pop." I say thru gritted teeth, Rose reaches across the table and takes my hands. The waiter becomes more flushed, I smirk at him.

"I'll take a chocolate milk." Rose growls at him, the man nods and runs off. Rose takes her hand away and grabs a menu, _you could have kept your hand there… I wouldn't have minded. _I sigh and pick up my menu as well.

"What are you going to have?" Rose smiles at me; I look up at her and see her hazel eyes glowing in the dim light; the gold stands out. _Get it together! _

"The noodles…There delicious." I manage to sputter out; she smirks at me and moves the hair out of her face.

"I'll have those then." She grins to me; asshole number two comes back with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" He questions.

"Two orders of the teriyaki noodles." I snort at him, he scribbles it downs and runs back to the kitchen.

I take a small sip of pop and slouch into the seat, Rose takes a drink of her milk. _Gross…_

"What?" Rose questions, "You don't need to look so disgusted its only milk." She giggles; I wipe the look of disgust of my face.

"Why don't you have a sip?" Rose giggles pushing the glass toward me.

"No way in hell are you making me drink milk." I hiss and push the glass away, Rose rolls her eyes and pushes the glass back towards me again.

"Come on Ed, Please?" She pouts at me. _I can't believe it… She's getting me to drink milk; actual __**MILK**__… GROSS. _I sigh and reach for the glass and take a sip and have to do everything not to spit it out, Rose roars with laughter.

"I will never and let me empathize NEVER will do that again." I mutter hotly, Rose leans across the table and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you Ed." She smiles as she sits back in her seat, _maybe I'd do it again. WOAH hell no. Milk is gross._

"Here are your noodles." An eerie voice ruins the moment, I stare up at the asshole number two but his voice is different. Rose has stiffed up and looks to the waiter, her tattoo is glowing red. _What the hell? Why does it act up at the weirdest times? _

"Thank you…" Rose whistles thru gritted teeth than the corners of her mouth curl up slightly. "Goodbye Envy…" Rose mutters. The waiter freeze instantly and begins to laughs to himself. _What the hell is this guy's problem?_ The waiter turns to stare right into her eyes, as he leans down he hisses something to Rose I can't quite make out than walks away without another word.

"What was that about?" I demand, Rose shakes her head.

"All in good time Ed… Why don't we start with questions I can actually answer…?" She whispers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter up, sorry it's so short. The next one will be long promise:)**

Chapter 13

*Rose's POV*

Across the table beautiful golden irises glare at me, I try to smile at him but I can't get Envy's voice out of me head.

"Fine. If you can't tell me who that was, why don't you start off with what you can tell me." Ed snarls across the table, _Stupid genderless palm tree ruining the mood… _I blow the stray hairs out of my eyes.

"You wanted to know about me, then ask away." I sigh back as I take a slurp of noodles,

_Very attractive Rose… _Ed's face lights as the noodles smack me in the nose.

"How old are you?" Edward asks softly.

"Seventeen." Ed raises an eye brow at me than puts it back down_._

"Do you have any family?" Ed asks cautiously.

"No I don't…" I choke on the words; Ed reaches for my hand as I continue. "My father died; he got so sick… it was only a matter of time until…" Tears begin the fall, _Stop it. Stop this crying, so weak… whatever would mother say if she saw you crying?_ "And my mother… We'll she always use to yell and scream, when dad died it became worst. Then all of sudden she was gone, I don't know where she went. I don't really care, but I always wonder why she left…" I trail off; Ed is beside me pulling me into a hug before I can say anymore. _When did he get there? I guess if anyone would understand me it would be Ed, but he's missing the pieces of his father… My mother never wanted anything to do with me… At least his father really does care. _

"It's ok Rose, you don't have to say anything else." Ed whispers into my ear, _NO. I will not let her get to me. _I shake my head,

"No, I'll get over it. Ask whatever else you want to Ed." I say blinking away the tears, Ed look unsure. He removes his arms and sits back on his side of the booth.

"Have it your way Rose." Ed smiles at me. "Favorite colour?"

"Purple."

"Favorite food?"

"Most defiantly cheese cake." I laugh and take another bite of noodles; Ed is smiling stuffing noodles into his mouth.

"What were you doing when you went thru the door..?" Edward asks his voice full of curiosity, _Oh now that's an embarrassing thing to answer…_

"I was taking a shower…" I trail off; Ed starts to laugh and can't stop. "Shut up!" I snarl as I throw my chop sticks at him, and keeps laughing until one of the chop sticks hit him in the middle of the forehead.

"What the hell was that for?" Ed demands as he claps his hands together and touches the chopstick, There a flash of blue light and a wooden rose is in his hand.

"Here… for you." He whispers cheekily and smiles.

"Thanks Ed." I smile back at him. "We should probably get going, Armstrong will be back soon." I mumble

"After you then…" Ed says disappointed, he hands me his jacket and begins to walk away; I slide on the jacket and pick up my pace to walk beside him.

*Ed's POV*

"This is one, it's beside a prison." I say determined

"Why would that matter?" Brosh asks.

"A fresh supply of human souls, they would be recorded as executed but really they would be used for transmuting a stone." I mutter solemnly, Ross has a horrified look on her face. Armstrong is already up with the map in hand.

"I'll keep looking into it, you three stay put." He booms to us, I roll my eyes and look to Al and Rose. She has a skeptical look on her face; she already knows that we'll sneak off the fifth lavatory anyway. _She always knows everything anyway,_ As soon as Brosh, Ross and Armstrong leave; Rose's voice echoes the empty room.

"So how long until we leave?" She smirks at; I give her a smile and laugh.

"Ten minutes." I say with determination, "Stay put, we'll stay put alright." I laugh.

**I really don't know if i should The fifth lavatory should be in Rose's or Ed's POV, let me know which one you would like:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter finally up, i had a hard time picking which persons POV i wanted.**

**Read and Review:) Enjoy:)**

Chapter 14

*Rose's POV*

"You're going to have to wait here Al." Ed says calmly, Al sifted from one foot to another.

"Ed will be fine, I'll be there too." I smile trying to reassure him; Ed rolls his eyes and starts to climb into the vent.

"Can you give me boost Al?" I ask uneasy, small spaces don't bother me that much; but I don't want to get stuck.

"Up you go Rose." Al smiles and I climb into the vent.

"Ed?" My voice echoes through the darkness,

"Right here Rose." Ed grumbles as I bump into him "Just get going, it won't be that much longer…I hope." Edward sighs in front of me; I continue to push myself forward. _It better not get any smaller… I won't fit if it does… _

"I'm lucky, I'm so small. If I was any bigger I wouldn't fit." Ed grumbles. "I just called myself a tiny little pip squeak!" He screams, I burst out laughing. "Shut up!" He screams again.

"Oh Ed, speak for yourself. I just fit; I'm just hoping I don't get stuck." I sigh.

"I see a light! This way out!" Ed calls to me, the vent flies off and I hear him fall hard to the ground. "Damn it…" He snarls and wipes the dirt off his pants. "Come on Rose, I'll catch you." I only have one choice but to fall head first, I'm falling fast then in a sudden movement I land in Ed's arms.

"Oowww." I grumble as I stand up, "Automail doesn't make for a soft landing" I stick my tongue out at him, but Ed is looking around the room.

"This must be the transmutation circle they used to make the philosopher's stone…" He says sadly.

"You certainly figured out a lot just by looking a transmutation circle." A male voice comes out of the darkness; a suite of armor emerges from the darkness with glowing eyes. _Slicer. _

"I'm a fast learner." Ed laughs. "Now who runs this show? Why are they doing this? And what do you know about the philosopher's stone?" Edward snarls. Slicer laughs at Ed, and the anger is soon written all over his face. _I know what's going to happen now.. _Ed touches his hands together and transmutes his arm into a blade and charges at the slicer, _what should I do? What should I do? _I bite my lip and look at fight, I didn't think as I touch my hand to the ground and is shoots up and cages the slicer.

"What the hell?!" Ed yells at me. "I was fighting here!" He grumbles in anger, I move the hair out of my face and sigh.

"Now this would be cheating." The slicer growls, then slices the bars of the cage and lunges at me.

"This is my fight." Ed snarls at the Slicer and kicks at his helmet, it clatters to ground.

"Just like I thought, you're hollow." Ed says, the slicer walks slowly towards his head and laughs.

"Yes, I use to be a prisoner here until I was transmuted into this suit of armor." He booms. "If you can defeat me, I will tell you what you want to know." The slicer sneers, Ed raises an eyebrow.

"Fine with me." He hisses in response.

"Who said I wanted to fight you?" The slicer demands, Ed's eyes widen and he grids his teeth together.

"This is our fight. Leave her out of this." Ed spits out through his gritted teeth, _what does he think I can't take it? Who am I kidding I don't know how to fight…_

But before Ed can argue anymore, the slicer is already lunging at me. I duck and just miss the blade, _Come on Rose you have power. You might want to use it for once. _

I reach for the blade next time it swings for me. Purple explodes and the blade shatters, it blows apart separating the two parts of the slicer.

"There was something I forgot to mention." The slicer laughs.

"The slicer was actually a pair of brothers." The legs laughs, Ed's eyes were full of fire his fists clenched together.

"That was a dirty trick." He snarls with venom in his voice, the pair laughs in harmony.

"Well boy, there is two of us and there is two of you." The top half of the slicer booms. "Defeat us and you'll have your information." The legs laugh, Ed's face lights up. _I hope he realized what I thought he did. _Edward lunches at both of them and they shatter to the ground but their souls still intact. _Yup he did… just like scar. _

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill us?" one of them says demandingly, Ed shakes his head in response.

"You are still people, I don't kill people." He says solemnly, the main slicer begins to laugh.

"All our life's we have never been treated like people, but now that we're transmuted to a suit of armor and we are finally treated like people. Alright boy we will tell you everything you want to know." But a female's voice echoes out.

"Number 48, I'm very disappointed." Long fingers like razors jet out and pierce thru the blood seal. _Lust._ She looks to me and smiles. "He's in better shape than I thought." She muses, Envy rolls his eyes.

"Shut up. Shut up." Envy sneers as he pierces the blood seal of the second.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed snarls at the two of them.

"Oh look it's the fullmetal pip squeak." Envy laughs, anger is bubbling inside him. Ed charges at him. "Stop it; I don't want to hurt you." While Ed is distracted Lust creeps beside me.

"You've done a good job taking care of him." She smiles at me. "You care for him…" She smirks at me. "You can't hide it from me." I grind my teeth.

"Then know I tell him nothing because I care about him" I snarl. "I don't work for you. You better remember that." The words hiss out, she gives me a smile.

"You're protected by us, because you're almost a sister. Chosen by truth itself." Lust's velvet voice, making me sick to my stomach.

"NEVER!" I scream at her, "I'm not one of you. I have no ouroboros tattoo, and I was not created." I snarl to her, she laughs at me.

"But you do have a stone embedded into you." She said calmly, I clench my hands into fists.

"I will never be like you. I'm here for a different reason then you are." I spit the words at her; she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Damn you! Who are you!? "Ed screams stop me from screaming at her, he taps his hands together but his arm malfunctioned. _Oh no… the bolt. _Envy was just about to punch Ed in the stomach but I lunge forward and place both hands on Envy, My mark burns but I force it away. The alchemy explosion clouds around us, and Envy is on the ground. They both get up and walk away, blowing up the building around us. But just before they leave I hear Lust's voice slip around me.

"You better take care of him… Sister" I shake my head trying to escape the words, I stare into Ed's golden eyes.

"We have to get going." I shout to him over all the chaos, Ed nods and pulls me up with his one arm.

"That way!" Ed screams, we run towards a solid brick wall. "Break it down!" He screams to me, I reach towards the wall and it shatters. The brick cuts open my skin, blood starts to stream immediately. Ed grabs my hand and we run towards the front gate, I see Alphonse with Brosh and Ross. _Wait why aren't my wounds healing…I'm losing to much blood, I must not be used to using my alchemy, I'm too weak…._ I feel my legs give out, I barely notice Ed collapse beside me before everything went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter so short, I haven't had alot of time to write. been going through alot lately:/**

**Next chapter will be longer, promise:) R&R Enjoy:)**

Chapter 15

"_Take care of him sister…." _I jet awake, trying to shake off the words that are clutching to me. I look over to see Ed in his bed with Brosh and Ross, Ed had a red mark on him face.

"I must have missed the slapped…" I laugh, Ed snaps up to look at me.

"Rose you're ok." He sighs with relief, "You lost a lot of blood from all those gashes." Edward says sadly.

"I'm fine now." I smile to him; I look down at my arms and nothings there anymore. _They must have healed when I was unconscious…_ "But you should really go call Winry, Ed." I say sweetly, a sweat drop appears on his head.

"That's right I have a more unpleasant conversation to have…" He mutters and gets out of bed. "Make sure she's ok." Ed demands as Brosh pushes him out the door in the wheel chair, I roll my eyes and look at Ross.

"I'm fine, really." I smile at here and stand up. "Where is Alphonse?" I ask her sternly, she stutters as she's looking for her answer.

"He's just down the hall." Ross smiles uneasy, I nod to her and begin to walk to door. "Where did all the gashes go?" She asks very quietly. _Shit… I hoped she wouldn't notice._

"Don't mind it, please forget it." I whisper.

"Yes ma'am." She says sternly. "Already forgotten." I offer a smile to her.

"Thank you." I whisper as I leave, I walk down the hall to find Al sitting in the dark

"Al you shouldn't be here in the dark." I say softly, he looks up to me and smiles.

"Glad to see you're ok Rose, I was worried." Al whispers, I sit beside him.

"You don't need to worry about me Al, Don't forget what I told you." I sigh and take his big hand in mine.

"My realness in this world…" He trails off.

"Al, what happened was real. You're not created, you're an actual soul." I say sternly, he gripes my hand tight.

"Then what does he have to tell me?" Al shouts frustrated, I look up into his eyes.

"Alphonse Elric. Your brother blames everything on himself. He's afraid that you blame him for what happened, he is really afraid Al." My voice is sad, Al looks at me stunned than pull me into a rib crushing hug. The cold metal pushes onto my skin, forcing all air from my lungs.

"Al….Air…I need…" I gasp Al smiles and let's go of me.

"I'm sorry Rose, forgot you needed air." He laughs; I feel relieved and pull Al with me down the hall.

"Winry will be here soon, we better get in there." I smile, and open the door.

"Thank you Rose." Al whispers.

"Don't mention it." I whistle back as I enter the door.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Ed shouts across the room, I roll my eyes at him and jump onto his bed

"She just came to find me, brother." Al laughs and sits down; Ed is still fuming beside me. He turns to look at me; I can see concern swimming in the gold.

"Why did you throw yourself in front of that freak?" Ed demands.

"I did what I had to Ed, He was going to punch you unconscious and I couldn't have carried you out on my own. So I stopped it from happening." I sigh; Ed takes my hand in his good hand and holds it tight.

"I'm worried that you'll throw yourself in front of something else for me." He mutters solemnly, I squeeze his hand tighter; Al has the biggest smirk on his face the whole time. I can't help but giggle. Ed raises and eyebrow and looks at Al, he still has the cheeky smile on his face and Ed blushes red.

"I'm aloud to worry ok?!" Ed shouts to Al, Alphonse laughs but doesn't get rid of the smile.

"Don't worry about me Edward." I smile to him, Ed doesn't say anything. The seriousness is back in his eyes, with ghost of a smile still on his face. Ed leans towards me and gives me a gentle kiss, Al giggles quietly to himself; I smile into the kiss. But the moment is ruined when Winry comes bursting through the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**I tried both Rose's and Ed's POV but nothing worked. So I thought it was best for Winry's for a change but its a one time thing, hope you enjoy it:) R&R next chapter up soon:)**

Chapter 16

*Winry's POV*

_I finally get to see him, I hope he hasn't hurt his automail too badly; _I roll my eyes and open the door. The smile instantly drops from my face; Ed is kissing some girl I've never seen before in my life._ Who the hell is that! And what the hell does she think she's doing? _

"Um… Hi ya Winry..." Ed mutters at me, _that's all he can freaking offer me is hi? I come all this way and I find that he's kissing some girl I've never met! _Then I actually look at him, he has bandages on his body making him look pretty damaged. _What did he do now…? _

"Edward you idiot!" I scream at him at throw my wrench at him, but somehow the girl knocks my wrench out of the way as if she saw it coming. _Who the hell is this chick? _Ed rolls his eyes at me and lets a puff of air.

"Relax will ya? I'm not even that bad. If it hadn't been for Rose I would be in a lot worse condition." His voice is a snarl; _he is not protecting this... Rose, at least I know her name now. He must like her for her big boobs. _I glare at her, she meets my stare and a smirk plays across her face.

"Maybe he wouldn't be in such bad shape, if you wouldn't have forgotten to put that bolt in." She says bluntly, I can feel my cheeks catch fire. _How the hell did she know that? She couldn't have known that._ But I see Ed's eyes intensify, _oh no..._

"You forgot to put a major bolt in!?" Ed growls at me, I blush even more. _And he believes her with no traces of doubt, where did this Rose come from anyway?_

_"_How the hell did you know that?!" The words pop out before I can stop them, I grind my teeth together, and she just rolls her eyes at me.

"Get off my case; I don't have to tell you anything." She snaps at me.

"Winry I just need my arm fixed…" Ed grumbles, I turn to glare at him some more. I let out a huff

"Fine, let's just get this over with. But you'll need to get off the bed." I snarl at Rose, she rolls her eyes again and leans over to Ed. She kisses his cheek and hops of the bed; the blush spreads across Ed's whole face. _Who the hell does she think she is? _Al begins to laugh, it only irritates me more.

"Shut up will ya?!" Ed shouts at Al with the blush darkening, I grind my teeth harder.

"LET ME FIX YOUR DAMN AUOTMAIL ALREADY!" I scream at him, I would have thrown my wrench but it lay on the other side of the bed from when I threw it. Al puts his hands up defensively,

"Calm down Winry." Al smiles at me trying to relax me, but it's not working. I bite down the words I want to say and walk over to Edward and begin to work; he just continues to stare at me with an oblivious look on his face. _Is he really that blind? _

"Elric brothers! Miss Rose!" A big voice booms through the room, it was no other than Major Armstrong. I look up from Ed's arm, to see the Major smiling and talking to the girl named Rose; but then he focuses in on Ed.

"Edward Elric I thought I told you to stay put!" He booms at Ed, Ed glares at the Major.

"Did you really except me to say?" He groans at the major, "We had to go." He sighs. The major only looks more intensely at Ed,

"And you could stop him?" The Major booms towards the slut, she shrugs her perfect broad shoulders.

"It had to happen Major." She sighs shaking her irritatingly amazing sandy waves out of her more annoying stunning hazel eyes, _what does she mean it had to happen?_ Ed looks up to her with the look of a sad puppy; I crank the bolt connecting the nerves hard.

"What the hell was that for Winry?!" Ed shouts as me, his eyes are filled with instant anger. I roll my eyes ignoring him completely when a man comes through the door,

"Hello boys, see you snuck another girl into your room." The man laughs, Ed groans.

"Shut up Hughes, she's just my mechanic." Ed huffs, _just a mechanic… ouch._

"Nice to see you, Lieutenant Colonel." Armstrong salutes, _so that's who he is. _I stand up abruptly and head towards the door, Ed raises an eye brow as he walks towards Rose.

"I'll be right back." I mutter hotly and slam the door; I can hear the voices behind it…

"What the hell is her problem?" Ed hisses.

"You really are that dense Edward?" Hughes laughs.

"I don't get it…"

"Of course not, that pretty young lady is jealous."

"Why the hell would she be jealous?!"

"Well you did tell her nothing of Rose brother, and she walks in and you're kissing her."

"Ooo you kissed her now..."

"Shut up Hughes!"

"I am right here…"

"Sorry for them Lady Rose."

"It's ok Major." _God her voice is so sickenly sweet…_ I begin to walk down the hallway and let my mind wonder. _I'm not jealous why would I be jealous…? Even if she is little Miss perfect... Maybe she really does make Ed happy; she certainly does protect him; so that means she cares back. UGH! It shouldn't even be this complicated; Ed's happy I should just shut up and be happy for him. Fine I'll try for his sake he deserves to be happy. _When I get back the two guards outside look bewildered and the doors are open, when I look inside everyone has the same expression.

"What happened? Everyone has a weird look on their face." Ed shakes his head.

"A tornado passed through is all…" He mutters, I roll my eyes at him.

"I better get going; I need to find a hotel for tonight." The Lieutenant Colonel's eyes light up instantly.

"You can stay with me and my family!" He shouts happily.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Nonsense! Let's get going!" Hughes smiles as he begins to drag me out the door.

"See you tomorrow!" I shout at the boys.

"Good luck!" Ed shouts back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here ya go, next chapter:) reviews would be greatly appriciated, enjoy:) **

Chapter 17

*Ed's POV*

I trudge my feet as we walk towards the train station, heading to see teacher. Of course Winry pushed her way to coming along, because she has to go to Rush valley but I really would rather her not coming along. I turn to look at Rose; she has her head down with a sad look on her face. _What the hell could be bothering her? She almost looked like she was going to cry, when she said goodbye to Hughes. _I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer; she looks up at me with a pained expression. _When will this finally end? I want to actually know what's bugging her for once._ I scrunch my face together in frustration,

"It's fine Ed… It has to happen…" _I wish her voice didn't sound so damn broken. _

"What has to happen though Rose?" I partly growl, she shakes her head and tugs me towards the station.

"I've done all I could…" I hear her whisper under her breath.

"What is supposed to happen!" I snarl as I throw my hands up in frustration, a tear slips out of her eye. _No, no. Please don't cry._ Rose walks away from me, and jumps onto the train.

*Rose's POV*

_Damn him! It's not my fucking fault that I can't tell him Hughes dies, if he doesn't die then everything could go in to chaos. Does he think I like not being able to tell him anything?! I have to deal with all this now I get to deal with Winry on top of it, and the jealously thing makes me want to hit her with a wrench. _

"Rose?" Al chirps to me with a smile, ripping me from my thoughts.

"Ya Al?" I ask a bit too harshly but he ignores it,

"Are you ok?" He asks softly, Winry has her eyes burning through me. I glare back at her and she looks away.

"It's nothing Al, just things that haven't happened yet…" I trail off and lean into Ed's shoulder, his golden eyes are staring right back at my hazel ones. "Please make me forget Edward." I whisper to him, he tenses and looks seriously into my eyes searching for something. Ed leans in closer and kisses my forehead, I ease slightly but my relaxation is crushed instantly when I see Winry killing me with her piercing blue eyed stare. _Could she just give me a freaking break for once? I can't wait to get rid of her at Rush valley. _I watch the sun set out the window and feel my heart sink, _He's going to die soon… Lust has probably already attacked him. _A tear slips out of my eye, _why couldn't I have done anything, just something. _I slam my hand down on the seat and stand up, Ed looks up at me but I'm already walking down the train kart.

"Rose! Wait!" I hear Ed shout to me, I throw the kart door open and climb to the roof. _I just need air… _ I stand feeling the wind want to force me to my knees, I let my tears fall and scream in frustration. I slam my fists onto the roof and I drop to my knees, the metal smokes under my blows. I keep screaming, tears are still falling than my fists are grabbed mid swing.

"Rose stop." Ed's voice soft as he kneels beside me, _Oh Edward if you only knew…_

"Why are you up here? You could hurt yourself…" Edward demands, _Yep same old Ed even when someone is breaking he still has his stubborn attitude._

"Because I can't do anything…" I trail off; Ed looks at both my hands.

"You would think your hands would be bleeding from pounding alchemy into a metal roof." He mutters more to himself.

"I can't stay wounded…" I begin but Ed is already ahead of me.

"What do you mean stay wounded?" He demands, his golden eyes burning a hole through me. _You had to say something, didn't you? Good one Rose… what the hell am I anyway if I can heal instantly? I'm no Homunculus, I am human but I have a stone merged with my soul... "_Well?" Ed growls lowly at me but I ignore him, then it hits me. _I am a Philosophers stone, just like Hohenheim… Edward can't know that… _

"Whatever happened to me in the portal Ed has made me that way" I sigh to Ed finally, I can see him grit his teeth in frustration.

"Ed I can only really answer your question, with another question." I whisper, his golden eyes lock with mine.

"I want to know anyway." He hisses through his teeth, I squeeze his hand and continue.

"When you talk to your father and he tells you about himself, I'm exactly the same as him." I try to say strongly but fail, I can see the fire burning in the golden irises.

"HOW CAN YOU BE THE SAME!? WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THE SAME?!" He shouts at me, but I force my lips on his to shut him up. He grips me tight, pouring his anger into me. I take every minute until he pull away panting, "By the end of this, there won't be any more secrets? Ed questions me softly, I nod and he kisses my forehead.

"Let's get back inside, we'll be arriving soon." He smiles and carries me all the way back to our seat, where a very angry looking Winry is sitting and if looks could kill I'd be dead; oh ya… Scratch that I can't die. 


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been busy with school latley but the next chapter will be up soon; promise:) Reviews would be amazing and greating appriciated, enjoy:)**_

Chapter 18

We are running, I can hear my heart beat over the roar of the train whistle. Al and Ed jump on first than I launch myself of the platform; they both yank me onto the train.

"Thanks." I pant softly than I hear Ed shout to Winry.

"Make sure to call Granny and keep her posted! And you better steal all that old man's secrets on automail for the next time I see you!" I can faintly here Winry's sarcastic remark in response as I walk into the train.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your teacher Al?" I ask cheekily already knowing the response; he looks down at his big hands in anxiety.

"No, she's going to kill us..." Al mutters and Ed nods in agreement, I laugh to myself as I sit down in the booth.

"Don't worry, she's not going to kill you; quite the opposite actually…" I smile at both of them and Ed raises his eyebrow in reply. "You'll see Ed." _But you also meet Greed, then Wrath shows up and the whole plot starts to speed up…_

"Can't you tell us Rose?" Al asks sweetly, I give him a half smile and shake my head.

"If you boys don't mind I'm going to get some sleep, I didn't get much at Rush Valley…" _Ya especially how I was afraid Winry would kill me in my sleep. _I rest my head down on Ed's lap, and he begins to twirl my hair in his hands.

"Have a good sleep Rose." Alphonse smiles sweetly as I begin to drift off, than as if in a second I'm swallowed by blissful sleep.

*Ed's POV *

When her breathing becomes relaxed and deep, I look up Al.

"Al?"

"Yes Brother?"

"Remember when we were on the train to Rush Valley and Rose went storming off?"

"I remember, I wanted to know what was wrong so badly but I couldn't ask her in fear Winry would beat me with her wrench…" I laugh at his response, _good old Winry always beating people with her wrench; but I didn't understand why she hates Rose so much… Hughes said that she was jealous but Winry would never be jealous, what does she have to be jealous about? This isn't what I wanted to talk to Al about, what I wanted to talk about was Rose telling me she doesn't wound and heals instantly._

"Brother?" Al pulls me from my thoughts, I shake my head and get back to what I wanted to tell him.

"Rose had been pounding alchemy into the roof and she had no marks on her hands.." I begin.

"But brother wouldn't her hands be bleeding?"

"That's exactly my point Al, than she told me that she doesn't stay wounded. She heals instantly."

"But how?" Al asks his voice full of curiosity

"I don't know, she said she couldn't say yet. That when we talked to our…" _I don't want to call that bastard our father._

_"_Our father?" Al asked, I look at him and nod.

"Yea, that when we talked to him; she said she was the exact same as he is."

"But what does that mean brother?"

"I don't know that what I was screaming at her; but she did promise me one thing."

"And would that be brother?"

"That when everything is all over, there would be no more secrets." _But I wish I knew what secrets were locked up in her head…_

"Then it's all worth it." Al smiles to me. "Rose keeps these thing from us because, than change things that can't be changed. It really does eat away at her brother, I know your to stubborn about wanting to know to see it." He laughs at me and I give him a glare and he only laughs more. _But maybe he is right…_ "We just have to trust her brother."

"Ok Al, I'll listen to you." I smile at him and then let out a huge yawn, Al rolls his eyes.

"You should rest too brother." He whispers, I nod at twist my body but can't get comfortable. _It's not fair she has the best spot… _I lift Rose off my lap slowly and lay down beside her quickly and pull he close, she only stirs than nuzzles into my body and is once again asleep. Al is giving me the most annoying look, and shout at him.

"SHUT UP WILL YA!" Al puts up his hand in defense.

"Careful brother, you'll wake up Rose." He whispers to me, I nod and get more comfortable. Soon than I thought I drift off into darkness, and a dream of my father creeps in… than more darkness. The next time I wake, is to the sound of the screeching train.


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter finally up:) hope your enjoying the story so far, Reviews much appriciated:) **

Chapter 19

*Rose's POV *

The darkness is snatched away from me with a huge jolt; causing me to whip my body into an upright poison sending a half asleep Edward Elric clattering to the floor. _I hadn't even noticed him lay beside me when he went to sleep, I must have been out cold._

"Damn it…" He snarls, Al laughs and helps him up.

"You didn't have to send me flying to..." Ed snarls still grumpy, I roll my eyes and stretch.

"How do you constantly sleep on these things? The benches are so uncomfortable." I stick my tongue out at Ed and he rolls his eyes in rebuttal.

"Come on you two, let's go see teacher… I'm scared brother." Al whines the last bit, and Ed nods in agreement.

"She's really going to kill us this time…" He grumbles, I grab onto his arm and tug him forward.

"Come on, let's go! I want to meet Izumi." I whine as a drag him forward.

"How are you going to approach her?" Al asks quietly.

"Ya, you're not just going to blurt out how you know her; like you do with everyone else you've met." Ed says smirking. I glare at him and continue to drag him forward.

"No, Edward. I'm not going to blurt everything out." I snarl at him and let go of his arm, Al takes the moment to pick me up and through me into air.

"Come on Rose, let's race brother again." Al whispers to than giggles, I give a slight nod and he begins to charge forward.

"HEY! NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Ed screams at us, but we keep laughing and running towards the butcher shop. Ed comes puffing behind us with a glare that could set fire to the rain. "That was…cheating!" Ed shouts, when he has regained his breath Ed knocks on the door. Sig answers the door and looks down at Edward and ruffles his head.

"Edward Elric, seen you've grown a bit." Sig's voice a deep boom, and then he looks up at Al and to me still in his arms.

"It's me Alphonse." He says shakily and Sig give a smile and ruffles his head too.

"Alphonse Elric, seen you've grown a lot." He smiles at Alphonse. "And how have you brought with you?" Sig bows at me; I hop down out of Al's arms and extend my arm towards him.

"I'm Rose, it nice to meet you." I smile genuinely at him and he takes my small hand in his giant one.

"Same to you." Sig says with less authority. "This way to Izumi..." He mutters and leads the way to the house; I can hear Ed and Al mutter nervously as Sig talks to Izumi through the window. Then she comes bursting through the door,

"Watch out…" I mutter to him and her foot comes into contact with his face sending Ed flying, Al instantly begins to pain and puts his hands up in defense.

"Teacher…" He begins to stutter, but her eyes soften. _It's a trap! _

"Al?" Izumi titles her head in innocent, he extends his arm.

"Teacher, it's so nice to see you…." But he's cut off but Izumi flipping him over.

"You both have become weak." She says in her usual anger huff, than her attention dawns on me. "And who are you?" She says more calmly, I gather myself and extend my hand.

"My name is Rose, Miss Izumi Curtis." I say politely, she takes my hand curiously and sakes it than I feel the grip tighten and she sends me flying. I feel something take over as I flip in the air and land perfectly on my feet, she nods in approval.

"Teacher!" Al shouts panicky, "She's not here to be another student, she with us and Rose is also brother's girlfriend…" He laughs the end, Ed's face become extremely bright red and me mutters under his breath. Izumi analyzing me carefully,

"Than my apologies, but I would have done that regardless Al." She regards both me and Al. "Come in and have dinner." Izumi smiles and we follow her in, when were all sitting at the dinner table the chatter begins; Regarding Al's armor and eating, and the usual simple white lies followed.

"Where do you come from Rose? I've never seen such a tattoo anywhere." Izumi asks softly, it freezes me in my spot. I look down at the mark and then back up at her, I look to Ed and Al but they both have the same petrified look on their faces.

"I well…" I begin. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." I say with seriousness, and then her face hardens.

"Try me, my dear girl." Izumi says with her own authority, I fidget with my finger trying to a place to start.

"There is only so much I can tell you, I am under Fuhrer's orders not to speak much of where I come from." Ed and Al both freeze, I forgot I never told them about what the Fuhrer had said to me. Miss Curtis repositions herself in her chair, than leans closer to me.

"Then tell me what you can." Her voice never faltering, I gulped slightly and start from the begging.

"I was dragged through the portal of Truth by Truth itself, from a different world where Alchemy doesn't exist and our technology is more advance than yours. I've been put here to help the Elric brothers as Truth had demand, and regarding my mark… I have no idea how it got there, it was on my arm when I awoke in this world." The last part was a lie, but no one can know about my philosopher's stone. Izumi looks at me hard and nods,

"I believe you." She says sternly, both Ed and Al's jaws drop in surprise. "But can you do one thing for me?" She says more slyly, I nod and she continues.

"Can you show me your alchemy?" She demands, I nod again. Then she shatter the table and everyone looks shocked, well everyone except Sig. My hands are already in motion I touch the shatter pieces before all them even hit the floor, without clapping my hands together a huge purple flash follows; than the table is back looking better than ever.

"You don't even have to touch your hands together and whenever you transmute your mark glows." I nod again. "So I see, and Ed you don't have to transmute with a circle and Alphonse you are now a hollow suit of armor." Izumi glares at both them and they looked so shocked.

"How do you know?" Ed demands, her eyes are fire.

"You idiots I can tell by sparing with both of you…" Then her eyes soften, "You have seen it, you have seen the truth."

Then both Ed and Al freeze and put down their heads in shame.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this chapter is so boring, next chapter will be so much better. promise:) Reviews would be loved, enjoy:)**Chapter 20

Ed is the first to speak. "It's not so bad…" Edward begins with a smile, "We'll have our bodies back in no time, isn't that right Al?" He smiles to Alphonse.

"That's right brother." Al smiles back. "I can't wait." They both smile at Izumi, but she walks closer to them and pulls them into a hug.

"You darling idiots." She says softly and hugs them tight, both boys look shocked than Ed's eyes go dark; I watch him return the hug.

"We're so sorry teacher." "We're so sorry." They begin to mutter over and over again in painfully sadden voices; Al would have cried if he could and I could see the tears in Ed's eyes. When the moment ended Izumi sat down and told the boys of her own saddening story of her lost child, the boys remained silent in shock. I sit beside Ed in silence looking down at my mark when a question is gabbed at me.

"And what did you see when you when you saw the Truth, Rose?" Izumi has her eyes boring into mine, _I don't even know what I saw when I went through the door, as soon as the doors opened the world went black; I didn't want to see. That's what I had screamed at Truth before I was engulfed by the thousands of shadow hands. _

"Rose?" Ed asks softly pulling me from my thoughts, I look up at Izumi.

"I really don't know…" I stutter out at first. "I just remember what I saw to extent, but I could never explain it… I just remember screaming at truth as it laughed at my terror before being pulled into the door." I shudder from the memory and look down at my hands; I can see Ed's surprised face out of the corner of my eye. _Shit I forgot that I haven't even mentioned that to him and I just sputtered all that out like a little five year old. _I feel my hand being clasped by a metal hand and look up into golden orbs; I can see the concern swirling in his eyes. I squeeze his hand in return and face Izumi.

"You said Truth brought you through the portal? Is that correct?" She says sternly, I nod and she than she asks. "What did Truth want with you?" Izumi asks curiously, I bit my lip and stare straight back at her.

"I'm not allowed to say why." I say quietly, she nods and turns to the boys.

"You are no longer my pupils, I have expelled you both. I accept what you did as your

Teacher." Both of them dropped their jaws.

"But Teacher!" Al shouts, Ed puts up his hand to silence him.

"No Al, don't. Thank you." Ed says solemnly and begins to walk out the door, Al follows and I'm close behind. As soon as the door shuts Ed is the first to speak.

"Let's go to the train station, I doubt we'll ever be allowed back here again…" He mutters and Al nods in agreement.

"Yes and we never got to ask teacher about the stone." Al says sadly, I grown in annoyance and Ed glares at me.

"What?" He snarls, I roll my eyes.

"You really are that dense; you are now free to talk to Izumi as equals because you are no longer her pupils." I growl back, a wave of realization flashes across his face, and he puts his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

"Damn it…." He snarls. "That was a test and we failed, let's get back and ask her about the stone." Ed's already running and Al looks down at me.

"Come on Rose, we better catch up." He says sweetly as he picks me up and begins to run. When we meet up with Ed, he has busted through the door and we can hear their bickering already.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE IDIOT?!" Izumi shouts at Ed.

"I NEED to ask you some things." He snarls back.

"NO!"

"I WONT LEAVE UNTILL YOU DO!"

They both stare each other down, until she finally nods.

"Fine, come in and sit." As we sit down, I zone out. Already knowing what they are talking about, and wanting no word about it. I only come back when I hear Ed's hands clench into fists, _Oh right… Ed never wants to talk about his Father. _I hear Ed's angry words and Izumi's surprise with the knowledge of who the boys' father is, I reach over and take a balled up fist in my hand and try to uncurl the fingers; but he takes my hand in his and begins to squeeze with his automail hand. I can feel the pressure on my joint and grit my teeth in pain.

"Ed…" I choke; I can see the apprehension flash across Al's face first, but Ed didn't seem to notice.

"Brother!" Al shouts at Ed. "Rose's hand!" Ed looks down and automatically let's go.

"I didn't realize… are you ok? I'm sorry." It all comes blurting out at once, I try to move my hand and feel the pain travel up into my nerves. Then a glow comes from my hand as it repairs itself, my fingers move freely and without pain.

"It's fine Ed." I smile at him, but he still looks unsure. "Really Ed I'm fine." Ed reaches for my hand; he looks at it carefully and bends each finger down cautiously.

"See all better." Ed squeezes my hand gently and kisses the top of it.

"I'm still sorry, even though it heals." Ed whispers so Izumi doesn't hear, next they begin to talk about the portal and about Al forgetting the whole thing, Next comes the need to get Al's memory back even though that doesn't help in the knowledge of getting their bodies back.

"Enough for now, let's get dinner ready. Come help." Izumi smiles and stands and the boys follow shortly behind her


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter up, i had writing this one. hope you enjoy it, R&R :) **

Chapter 21

*Ed's POV*

Our feet are echoing through the streets as we search for Al.

Where could a seven feet suit of armor disappear to?" I sigh and look towards Rose; she has an anxious look about her. _What does she have to be anxious about? What's going to happen now? _Then I hear a small voice in the shadows.

"I can show you where he is, if you tell me his secrets..." _I'm not putting up with this bullshit._ My metal fist collides with his face and Rose doesn't look one bit fazed.

_"_Really Ed, you have to control your anger or it can get you seriously injured. Because you always forget to, think rationally when you lose it." She sighs quietly at me, but the comment annoyed me even though I knew she was right. "This way…" Rose mutters as she walks towards a place named the Devil's nest. "Don't forget to take that with you." She gestures towards the rat I had nailed in the face. I bend down and pick up the unconscious lump and follow Rose, We walk down until we find a door with all the voice behind it. Rose grabs my hand before I go bursting in, "Please be careful…" She says quietly, I nod and slam the door open throwing the lump onto the ground.

*Rose's POV*

"It never occurred to me that you could get kidnapped." Ed says calmly, Al snaps his head up to look at Ed.

"Brother! Watch out, he's a homunculus." Ed freezes in his tracks and looks at Greed, but Greed looks annoyed.

"Way to ruin the surprise." Greed sighs, but he shakes it off and laughs at Ed.

"You're serious?" Ed says in genuine surprise.

"We might be able to get some leads from him on how to get our bodies back." Al says lightly, Ed tenses up and speaks through his gritted teeth.

"We already have Rose for that." Ed says angrily, Greed looks around him at me.

"What a pretty girl you got there." He smirks and shows of his tattoo, Ed's anger is rising and I reach for his hand.

"An ouroboros tattoo." Ed says his voice even, that catches Greed off guard.

"Well aren't you observant." He says with a smirk. "You're pretty desperate to get your bodies back, so I propose a trade. You teach me how to transmute a soul and I'll teach you how to fabricate your very own homunculus in no time at all." Greed smirks again but he's not done talking and I know if I don't calm Ed down, he's going to lose it.

"I don't even know why you want your original body back anyway, the one you have is way better."

"No it's not!" Al shouts at Greed, Ed's eyes catch fire and clenches his hands into fist.

"You're kidding me right? You don't have to sleep, you don't have to eat, you don't even have to use the toilet. Sounds pretty great to me." Greed smiles and Ed loses it, the rage on his face as he screams at Greed still makes me laughs; but I keep my laughing to a minimum. Then there is a blade and Ed up in the air, _Ugh how am I going to do this? When do I need to come in to help? I need to let them take Al so they meet the Fuhrer but I can't let Ed be beaten into a pulp… _

"Take the armored kid away; we'll have to dismantle him." Greed sighs in annoyance.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Ed shouts and lunges at Greed with his blade, but Greed already has his ultimate shield up. _This is going to be painful…When should I stop this…_

Then Ed jumps around Greed's neck, crashing him to the floor in a gush of blood.

"Ugh..." Greed groans as he sits up. "That move would have hospitalized most people."

"But you not like most people." Ed demands, Greed flashes a huge grin.

"My body is but what sets me aside is my ultimate shield and my advance healing powers." He laughs as his neck snaps back into place. "The only way you're going to survive is to make a deal but then he looks at Ed and rolls his eyes.

"Ohh your one of those people, you don't care how bad you get injured but as soon as someone lays a finger on a family member you freak out."

"Ed… just calm down, you need to think." I whisper to him, and then Greed has a flash of amusement on his face.

"Hmm, how bout I take your girl as leverage?" Greed smirks and Ed growls in retaliation.

"Don't you dare touch her." He snarls, _wait a second, I not an object to be taken. Oh hell no, that's it I'm stepping in before Ed is really hurt. _

I step in front of Ed, at stare up at Greed. He only laughs and turns his head away.

"Sorry I don't fight woman, especially one so delicate." He laughs, _snap. _I grab his hands but my mark burns, _no I won't give in to this pain. _I focus on the shield it has rolled away from my touch and I smirk, Ed notices and slices both hands.

"What the hell was that?" Greed snarls as his hands grow back. "What are you? And when can I get some of you?" He smirks letting the whole shield come up. _Shit… now look what you started. _Greed comes charging at me with his claws and slit through my sides, I hold back a scream as I collapse to the ground.

*Ed's POV*

"Rose!" I shout at her, she's slumped to the ground holding her bleeding sides; Rose stands silently and a flash follows her healing. The bastard Greed is caught off guard.

"And what do we have here? Another addition to the family?" He smirks. _What the hell is he talking about? Family? He must be talking about the rest of the ouroboros gang. _But the question makes Rose's eyes fire up, she lunges at him and place both hands on his chest causing it to shoot with blood, Greed falls to the ground.

"Don't you dare, compare me to you." She snarls, _I've never seen her so angry._ Greed snaps his head up and smiles. Both claws slam into her stomach, a scream is muffled by her biting her tongue.

"Then what do I call you?" He smirks, ripping his hands out and her skin closes immediately. She punches her hand through his stomach and glares right into his eye.

"Out of your league, asshole." She spits at him and her foot collides with his jaw sending him flying. _She must have been taught a few things from teacher… But damn she can be deadly, not to mention sexy with that attitude. Pull yourself together Elric. _While I was distracted by my thoughts I'm brought back by Rose being held up against the wall by a fist through her shoulder.

"Damn it…" I charge at the bastard, but he's ahead of me. His other fist punches me back towards the wall; I try to focus on Rose, she doesn't look in pain anymore she just looks annoyed and pissed off.

"I don't think this is getting us anywhere." The bastard laughs. "I'm not going to kill you, and you not going to kill me. Let get out of here." He smirks as he drops her to the ground, Rose get up and snaps his arm in her grasp.

"Hold on there a second beauty." Greed laughs and catches Rose with his other hand, she pulls against him grip.

"Let go of me you bastard." She snarls spinning around to look at him.

"Now that's no way for a lady to speak." The asshole laughs at her and punches her hard in the jaw knocking her back into the wall.

"Rose!" I scream and charge at the bastard, I want to rip him apart but I can't make a scratch.

"Ed…" I hear a soft voice call for me, I look at Rose slumped against the wall. There's blood dripping down her chin, she tried to stand but her knees give out. _She still must not be used to being how she is, not healing fast enough. _She puts both hands on the ground and Greed's shield frizzes under the flash; I land a solid punch on him breaking apart the shield on his stomach, he stands and laughs.

"Sorry to run…" He smirks; Greed leans down and throws Rose over his shoulder.

"Edward!" She screams towards me, I freeze. Rose reaches an arm out to me as I run towards them, but a solid black claw collides with my face sending falling back hard.

I start to fade, all I can hear is Rose's screams for me. I'm slipping now, her screams are fading. _I failed her._


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story, i love to read your reviews they make me smile and keep on writing:) well heres the next chapter, enjoy:) R&R always appriciated**

Chapter 22

*Rose's POV*

"Edward!" I scream as I thrash over Greed's shoulder. "Edward!" I scream again, I can hear the words ripping from the throat. This time the words come out shaky. "Edward!"

"There's no use in yelling anymore, sweetheart." Greed sneers at me, _I just have to wait till we find Al… _

"Now, what the hell are you?" Greed snarls as he drops me on my two feet, my knees give but I can feel the power coming back as the wounds heals.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I snarl at him and begin to walk into the darkness of the tunnels.

"Oh no, you don't." Greed snaps as he grabs my wrist, but then he recoils as if he was burned. "That mark, it burned me." He snarls and grabs me by the front of my shirt, lifting me from the ground. "What is it? I want it." He says making his sin shine bright through him.

"Well this is one thing you won't ever get." I spit at him and begin to run, I can hear his footsteps come thumping behind me. Then I hear a clinking of armor, _Al. _I start to run faster following the noise, _just a little farther… come on... _I turn the corner and see him; Al looks at me in delight.

"Rose!" Al calls to me, I feel so relived but then a hand grabs me.

"Not so fast." Greed smirks. "You're going to tell me, who and what you are."

"Greed!" Martel cries relived, Greed looks over and let's go of me. "What happened? Where is everyone else?" Greed gives an annoyed look.

"Things became complicated, we better get going soon." I hear the sound of quite footsteps and I know who they belong to, King Bradley.

"What the…" Martel hides back inside Al.

"Fuhrer!" Al says surprised.

"King Bradley, what's the man of the land doing all the way down here?" Greed says in amusement, the Fuhrer looks from Greed to me with an intense stare. Then he begins to speak with Greed.

"Al we need to go, now." I whisper to him, Al looks at in confusion.

"Why Rose, the Fuhrer's here now." He smiles, _but Martel will die… _I bite my lip and notice Greed and the Fuhrer are gone.

"Al, more people are going to die. We have to leave now." I mutter as I nervously look around for Greed to appear, Al looks at in surprise.

"But Rose…" Al starts, and then I see Greed come out of the darkness.

"Greed!" Martel cuts the silence, and then a blade pierces through his chest.

"How many times do I have to kill you, before you stay dead?" Wrath snarls, Greed chokes on his response.

"Greed!" Martel shouts again, I glare at Martel.

"Shut up and get down." I snarl at her. "I don't want another person to die." She looks at me in shock and slowly slinks down into the armor.

"I wish we had died back there…" A voice comes from the darkness belonging to Dolcetto.

"You can always, tuck your tail between your legs and run away." Loa smirks, Dolcetto shakes his head.

"Believe me I want to, but I have this annoying sense of undying loyalty." They both look at me and Al.

"Hey kid, protect her for us. Get her out of here." They both agree and charge at Wrath, I take my chance.

"Al get up! We have to leave now!" I snarl at him and drag him on to his feet.

"But Rose…" Al starts, I cut him off.

"Al shut it for a minute; we have no time to lose. Run and don't let her out." I snarl and Al begins to run, I follow closely behind him.

"Let me out! Let me out! I have to help my friends." Martel shouts as she tries to kick out of Al.

"Al make sure, she doesn't get out." I huff and keep running, I look for stairs; light. Anything to show for a way to the surface.

"Damn it." Martel cries, pounding against the metal. _I can't let here die too, I won't let her die. _Then I see it.

"Al the stairs there, we need to get her out." Al nods and heads up the stairs and stumbles through the door. I squint from the sudden bright light and close the door, Al looks down to me.

"Now what Rose?" Al squeaks at me, Martel jumps out and tries to head towards the door.

"Are you an idiot!?" I snarl at her and she stops, I'm blocking her way.

"My friends need me." She hisses back at me, I glare into her eyes.

"You friends are dead, I had to get you out or you were going to die to." I sigh and then she looks devastated. "Turn around and run, run far and don't come back." I point to behind her and she looks at the streets. "Don't come back for revenge, don't come back for anything. Unless you wanted that blade through you as well, don't let your friends dying wish go to waste." I say glaring into her eyes; Martel looks down than back at me.

"Just go! Before he comes and finds you!" I shout, she looks stunned. _A million things must be flowing through her head but she has to go, before Wrath finds her. _

"Go!" I shout and she begins to turn around, just as she's about to leave she whispers to me.

"Thank you." And begins to run, I watch until she's a speck in my vision. I let out a huge sigh of relief and slump to the ground.

"Rose?" Al asks nervously, I look up at him and smile.

"Yea Al?"

"Was she really going to die?"

"She was… but there was one thing about her dying that needed to happen…"

"And what's that Rose?"

"Her blood splattering." I stand and think of how to do this, I look at my hand. _I'll splatter my own blood… but I'll have to be quick before it heals._

"Al lift up your helmet." I say softly, Al lifts it up and I look for something sharp. I find a piece of shattered glass, _here we go…_

I slash my hand open and splatter the blood onto his seal, and then Al falls to the ground as my hand heals. He's gone, gone to remember the truth.


	23. Chapter 23

**Next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it:) R&R**

Chapter 23

*Ed's POV*

"Edward Elric!" A voice shouts out from the darkness, it's a deep voice and I recognize it immediately. I pry my eyes open and look up at Armstrong; he lets out a sigh of relief. Then I remember, _Rose, Al. where are they. _I can feel the anxiety and worry instantly fill my body.

"Rose, Al." I start quietly.

"What was that Edward Elric?" Armstrong booms, I look up at him.

"Where are Rose and Al!?" I scream at him and he freezes.

"I didn't know Miss Rose and Alphonse were here." He stutters, I can just see Rose thrashing and screaming over Greed's shoulder for me pop back into my mind and I get up.

"Forget it I'll find them myself." I fired off and begin to run, my head spins from being knocked out cold. _No I have to find them…. _I stumble and throw myself forward, but I fall to the ground.

"Damn it! Get up!" I shout at myself, and then I hear Armstrong behind me.

"Edward Elric, you are too damaged to go alone." I grind my teeth, holding back swearing at him.

"I don't care, I'm finding them." I snarl and walk forward, then I hear footsteps and see the Fuhrer step out of the darkness.

"Hello there, Fullmetal." He says in his usual cheery voice, I raise an eye brow. "Looking for your brother and Miss Rose? I'm guessing." He says again in the same tone.

"Yes we are, Sir." Armstrong booms, the Fuhrer smiles.

"I think there on the surface, just go up one of the flights of stairs and I'm sure you'll find them." His voice grows a bit more intense. "When you find them, report back to me. I have to talk to all of you." It almost sounded like fury in his voice but I shook it off, I nod and begin to stumble away. We pass a few stair cases but none feel right, then I hear it.

"AL! AL! Wake up!" A voice screams through the door, I jump up the stairs and blast the door out of the way. I look at Rose, blood covers her body but she has no wounds. Rose is banging on Al's chest but I can tell he's not there, I look at the ground where a shatter piece of glass lays covered in blood; then I look at Al's seal that now has blood splattered onto it.

*Rose's POV*

I hear the door swing open but I keep looking at Al's hollow body, I bang my fists onto his chest plate.

"Wake up Al! Wake up!" I shout, the footsteps get closer to me and I close my eyes expecting the Fuhrer.

"What the hell happened?" Ed's voice is quite as he kneels beside me, I look up into his golden eyes and see all his emotions. Anger, loss, pain, frustration and worry; I look back at Al.

"We needed to save her… but Al needed the blood to remember what he lost." I whisper and Ed gently lifts my head up.

"Brother!" I hear a gasp, we both snap our heads to look at Alphonse, he looks at both me and Ed. "Rose, you look a lot worst in the full light. There's so much blood." I look down at myself; blood had soaked through my shirt. There are tears in the sides and in the torso of my shirt; my jeans have been torn along with blood splattered all over. I reach one hand up and feel the ends of my sandy hair, now died red from the dried blood on the ends. _I actually do like horrible… _

"I'm fine though Al, not even a scratch." I smile at him, and see Ed tense up.

"Brother are you ok? You have blood on you too, that gash on your head look bad..." Al squeaks panicky.

"Al relax will ya? It's just a scratch… I'll be fine." Ed sighs and stands up.

"Are you already Lady Rose?" A deep voice boom from behind me, I panic slightly from my lack of wounds.

"I'm ok Major." I give him a small smile.

"We should get back to the Fuhrer Edward Elric." He booms again, Ed rolls his eyes annoyed.

"We have direct orders that we have to see the Fuhrer, after we found both of you, Apparently he has questions for us." I groan inwardly, and shift uncomfortably on my feet. Al heaves himself up and smile.

"Ok let's get going." He smiles, Armstrong looks at me carefully.

"You sure you're ok Miss Rose?"

"I'm sure Major…" I mutter as he turns away, I grab Edwards hand and pull him close into a hug.

"No one can know how fast I hear, carry me… I'll look injured that way." I whisper into his ear, Al must have heard because he swooped me up instantly.

"Up you go than Rose." He smiles, Ed looks at me and smiles along.

"This way." The major leads us back to the main entrance, the only sound between us is the clinking of Al's armor. The sudden light makes me squint my eyes, King Bradley meets my eyes at once.

"Ah, Elric Brothers. Miss Rose. Nice to see you all in one piece, though you look pretty badly injured Rose." The Fuhrer says in his fake cheery voice, I nod slowly and curl into

Al's armour. "Now I need to ask you a few questions…" He begins, I zone out. Questions about Greed and the boys' bodies, but I don't really pay attention.

"You're an honest kid, Edward." The Fuhrer smiles and walks away, I let out a sigh of relief and whisper to Alphonse.

"Let's get out of here... I'm in serious need of a shower." Al laughs and looks at Ed, who nods in agreement.

"Couldn't agree more." Ed whispers.

I let the water hit my face and watch all the blood run down the drain, thoughts cloud my mind. _What did Truth make me? He made me a living philosopher's stone, with something a little more. I burned Greed; does that mean they can't touch me? Sure Greed punched a hole through me multiple times but he had his ultimate shield up, maybe the other homunculus can't touch me either. Like when I grabbed Envy at the fifth lab, I had felt a burning then too… I'll see what happens then, with all of this. Now we'll be off to Rush valley again, and we'll get to meet Ling! I can't wait._

There was a knock on the door, I heard it creek slightly.

"Come Rose! Hurry up, I want some hot water too!" Ed shouts in, I laugh to myself quietly.

"All right Ed, calm down I'll be out in a minute." I sigh and enjoy the feel of the water one more time. _Everything speeds up from here… _


	24. Chapter 24

**Next chapter finally up, I was told that Rose should stop messing with the plot line; but if i didnt let Rose didn't twist anything, the whole story would be pretty boring if Rose was just there and letting everything happen. She was told she could change how things happened, if they didn't effect the over all story line. anyway I'm done:P R&R:) enjoy:)**

Chapter 24 

The dust clouds around my feet as we trudge closer to Rush Valley, _Oh the joys of dealing with Wriny again… and her jealousy, I don't really want to deal with her coming back to central with us. She's just going to cause a shit ton of trouble for everyone…_

_"_Rose?" Ed's voice echoing through my mind, I yawn and look over to him.

"Yea Ed?" He stops walking and looks at me; there is something in his eyes I can't make out.

"Rose I… I wanted… I..." His voice trails off; He looks up again this time with a look of determination. "Rose, I'm so sorry…" He whispers and hangs his head in shame, I wrap my arms around him confused and he pulls me tight.

"Why do you need to be sorry, Edward." I whisper into his ear, Ed tenses.

"I failed you when you needed me, I couldn't save you…" He says through gritted teeth, I'm trying to figure out what he means; then I remember me screaming when Greed ran off with me. Ed fighting, getting hurt, losing consciousness. I hug him tighter, and shake my head.

"Don't you dare blame yourself; you already hold so much on you." I rest my forehead on his, his eyes look up into mine.

"Rose, I lo…." Ed starts.

"Brother! Rose! Come on!" Al shouts, I kiss Ed's cheek and pull out of the embrace.

"COMING!" I shout to Al, and drag Ed behind me as I run.

*Ed's POV*

I let out a frustrated puff of air and let Rose drag me by my good arm, _I should have just told her… It didn't matter if Al interrupted, but I should have told her…_

"Brother? You ok?" Al whispers down to me as Rose looks around, I shrug my shoulders.

"Meh, I'm fine. Let's just go see Winry." I sigh; _she's probably just going to hit me with a wrench anyway… _We drag forward to her automail shop; I spot a whisk of blond hair.

"Hello Winry! You look like you're in a giving mood." I say with a cheeky smile, she looks surprise but she has a huge smile on her face.

"Ed, Al, what are you to doing here?" she keeps smiling, I lift up my arm and she sighs annoyed; but then she sees Rose run up to me and takes my hand.

"Ed, you have to see this…" She starts then looks at Winry.

"Why the hell is she still with you?!" Winry shouts at me, _Whoa… what the hell is her problem? _I'm about to open my mouth when Rose steps in.

*Al's POV*

"What the hell is your problem!?" Rose shouts at her, Winry looks a little taken a back; she must not have been expecting Rose to step in.

"What the hell is my problem?! You are my problem!" Winry growls at Rose, Rose only scoffs and rolls her eyes feeding Winry's anger.

"I have never done anything to you! So would you kindly explain why I'm your problem?" Rose says slyly, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes. Winry opened her mouth then shut it again, she lost all words.

"Brother, can't you do something about this? They are fighting over you, anyways." Brother looks up at me confused; _he can be so oblivious some times_. I let out a small giggle and brother raises one eyebrow at me.

"Are you saying Winry is jealous of Rose?" Brother says a bit out of tune, I would roll my eyes if I could.

"Yes Brother, so you might want to step it…." Then Winry begins to shout at Rose.

"You existing is my problem, that what you've done wrong to me. You're here, breathing and…and UGH!" Winry screeches and throws her wrench at Rose; Rose didn't even bother to move. The wrench collided with the side of her face, it knocks a huge gash in her head, and blood came pouring out. Winry put her hand in front of her mouth to cover a gasp, Brother ran to Rose; I couldn't move from the shock. Rose drops her to her knees; brother catches Rose in his arms.

"Rose, Rose are you ok? Rose!" Ed shouts and pulls her close; I can see a small flash of red. The wound is closing already and Rose is smirking, she bends down to pick up the wrench.

"Don't worry Ed." Rose whispers to Brother, and kisses his cheek. Then her head snaps up and she looks right at Winry.

"You think it's funny trying to killing someone?!" Rose shouts at Winry, Winry freezes in place. Her stare jumps from where the wound had been to Rose's stone cold eyes.

"How… how did that heal…?" Winry stutters, Rose is walking closer to her.

"You didn't answer the damn question! Do you think this funny?!" Rose shouts at Winry, she is almost right in front of Winry. "Well do you!" Rose snarls, Winry looks into Rose's eyes with fear. _She wouldn't hit Winry with the wrench… she wouldn't._

Clatter, the wrench hits the ground.

"Watch it Rockbell, I'm not going anywhere for a long time. So you better get used to me, and would you please take your jealousy and shove it into a dark hole." Rose's eyes were boring into Winry's; she looked both terrified and furious. I look over at brother who has his jaw on the ground; his eyes watch Rose coolly walk away. Winry just stood there frozen and tensed up; Ed finally picked his jaw up off the ground and glared at Winry. She just shook her head and turned around.

"Let's just see what I can do with that arm Ed." She says softly, and walks into the shop.

Brother looks from where Rose walked off to and back to Winry, a look of worry flashes across her face.

"Rose will be fine brother, let's just get your arm fixed." Brother nods and follows Winry.

*Rose's POV*

_Ugh… she didn't need to hit me with her freaking wrench, just because it heals right away doesn't mean it didn't fucking hurt. So she should have expected me to be so pissed off, I really don't know how I'm going to deal with her for so long… but I guess she has to be with us. _I let out a sigh of air, and begin to turn back to the shop. I spot Ed with a patch on his metal arm and walk towards them

"Ed, Al!" I shout to them, Ed's head snaps up. Al smiles as I meet them.

"Rose! Where did you go?" Ed demands, I just smile at him.

"I just had to cool down Ed, you don't need to worry." I let out a sigh.

"Brother…?" I hear Al's confused voice echoing off the alley walls.

"What's the matter Al? Did you find a stray cat or something?" Ed mutters and walks towards Al.

"Not quite…" I giggle quietly, Ed raises an eyebrow then Al picks up Ling and Ed freaks out.

"Ed calm down, just get him something to eat… but watch out, he has a huge appetite." I laugh and walk towards a restaurant.

"Wait a minute, you know him?" Ed demands, I roll my eyes.

"Ed I know everyone one, remember?" I laugh and Ed blushes.

"Oh ya…" he trails off.

"Let's just go get him some food, the fun is just starting." I laugh and let a huge grin play across my face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Next chapter up, R&R :) Enjoy:) **

Chapter 25 

"What do you three know about the philosophers' stone?" Ling asks slyly, Ed tenses up instantly then shakes it off.

"Never heard of it…" Ed sighs and stands up.

"And what about you?" He asks looking up at me, I look at Ed who has an unreadable look on his face. I look at Ling than turn my head away.

"I don't know anything about it." I shake my head, then I feel a hand grab my wrist as I try to walk away.

"Oh really? That marking has quite a different chi than I've ever felt before." Ling smirks, I mentally slap myself. I yank my arm away.

"Actually it felt like the mark was trying to burn my hand away." I glare into Ling's eyes; I can see Ed fidgeting uncomfortably beside me.

"I don't know anything." I growl, he smirks.

"Be that way, I will get my information one way or another." He snaps his fingers but I already know what's going to happen, I smirk and catch the foot about to collide with my head. I can see the dark eyes behind the mask, widen in surprise. I flip Lan Fan to the ground; Fu is already at Alphonse when Ed steps in.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Ed hisses as he lunges her; I watch the explosion of alchemy as they disappear.

"There they go..." Ling smiles in amusement, I don't know if I should run after Ed or stay with Ling. I shift my weight from one foot to another.

"And are you going to tell me anything now?" He asks softly, I turn to him and sit down at the table.

"No, asking me is useless." I say calmly, Ling raises an eye brow at me and intensifies his stare.

"I'll follow you until you do." He says easily, I just scoff at him.

"I already know you would. For a long time…" I trail off, Ling looks confused than points to my arm.

"And that? Where did you get that?" He demands, I look down at my gleaming mark of circles and writing.

"You answer is just as good as mine." I sigh; the answer catches him off guard. "I know nothing of my mark or about the stone, understand?" _Well now that is a lie, the mark is the stone… well sort of; it's where it had been place for my body to absorb it. And of course I know all about the stone but Ling can't know anything till way later on..._

"You're a very odd girl… such an odd chi that you have, it almost feels non-human but not quite." Ling is carefully watching me, waiting for me to give something away; but he struck a strong cord for me.

"I am human." I'm trying to keep the anger down but it bleeds into my words, Ling smirks at my anger but stops when he sees Ed and Al appear out of the cloud of dust; with Fu and Lan Fan.

"Very impressive…" Ling smiles at both of them, I can see the annoyance in Ed's eyes as he slings his ripped off arm over his shoulder.

"Enough cuts on your face…" I mutter walking over to him; I can feel Ling watching me carefully.

"I…Well… It's not my fault." Ed grumbles grumpily, I smile and go to touch one of the cuts on his face. Ed stops my hand and whispers into my ear. "There watching you to carefully… I don't like it." I look to the corner of my eye and see all three of them looking at me.

"What?!" I snap as I turn around, they all look at me surprised.

"It's you… your chi, it doesn't feel right." Lan Fan says with a chill, I wrap my arms around myself defensively. _I am human… I'm just a philosopher stone… I am human. _I hear the mob of anger people coming from their destroyed town.

"Better start fixing…" I say looking at Al, he looks confused at me; I point to the people walking towards us and then Al nods with a smile.

"Don't worry we'll fix everything." Al smiles at them. "See, watch Rose." I step forward and touch the ground; there's a huge flash and the buildings snap back together. I turn to look at everyone and they all have their jaws on the ground.

"Rose that was more than just fixing one thing at a time…" Ed gapes at me; I bite my lip and look at Al.

"I…I…I'll let you do the rest Al..." I trail off.

"Ok Rose but there isn't much to do now, few buildings and the roads." I nod and look back at Ling but they have disappeared.

"What the hell?!" Ed shouts. "Where did they go?" I smile.

"Don't worry, you'll see them again." Ed rolls his eyes.

"Oh great… I get to deal with that idiot again…" He sighs. "Come on we better get back to the shop."

I remain outside of the door to the mechanic shop for a few minutes, as Ed deals with Winry. I hear the yelling about his carelessness than just bickering back and forth than the automail tool clattering against metal.

"Come on Rose, let's go inside." Alphonse smiles at me and I nod letting him go first, as soon as I step into the shop I see Winry freeze. I also see Ling sitting in the corner drinking tea.

"Hi..." Winry says quietly than shuts me out as she begins to talk to Ed again.

"So where are you going to break your automail this time?" She sneers and Ed rolls his eyes.

"You just think I'm going to break it again?" Ed grumbles, Al smiles.

"Were thinking of going back to central to do some research." He chirps.

"You're going back to central! Take me with you!" She shouts happily as she puts her tools away.

"Why do you want to go back to central?" Ed puffs and Winry just keeps her smile plastered onto her face.

"I want to see the Hughes family again." She says, the words eat at my core. Ed notices my change in mood and walk over to me, Winry's eyes follow him.

"Rose what's wrong?" he asks softly as he moves my hair out of my eyes, I take his hand in mine.

"Edward I can't tell you that, even if I wanted too. You'll know soon enough." I whisper sadly, I can see a spark of frustration in his eyes. "Please Ed…" the golden orbs soften as he pull me into a hug, I can see Winry's anger smoldering but I bury my face into his shoulder.

"Don't you have a lot of work here though Winry? Ed asks still holding onto me.

"Oh…" she mutters sadly, but Mr. Garfiel speaks up.

"You've been working really hard Winry; you deserve to take a break." Then her face lightens up instantly, I pull out of Ed's arms and sit down at the table across from Ling who offers me the pot of tea and a glass. I smile and take both muttering a thank you.

"Then it's settled we are all going to central." Al smile and Winry beams, I roll my eyes and pour my tea.

"Jealously, huh?" Ling yawns and takes a sip of tea. "I can see, she would rather hit you with that wrench." I nod and lean back in the chair, Ling smiles and gets up.

"We're all going to central how fun!" Ed growls.

"You're not coming!" He shouts, Ling just throws his arms around Ed.

"I won't leave until you tell me everything." He smiles as he nuzzles Ed's face,Ed throws him off him.

"We'll leave in the morning." Alphonse smiles, then I zone off. I hear the talk of Ling tell them why he's here and why he wants the stone, the laugher of finding out he's the prince. The blade thrown at Ed for laughing by Lan Fan, and other chatter. I begin to doze off and lean against Ed who wraps his arms around me, when I wake it's to the bright sun as we all run sleepily toward the train. _Central here we come…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Next chapter up:) hope everyone likes it, and as always reviews would be amazing:)**

* * *

Chapter 26

"Ugghhhmmmhmhm…." Ed jumbles out as he stretches.

"English please?" Winry says slightly annoyed, Ed rolls his eyes.

"Just tired." He mutters.

"Being spied on can do that." Al says cheerfully, Ed nods.

"Where is the young lord?" Fu asks appearing out of nowhere; we all look around and shake our heads.

"Beats me, we haven't seen him." Ed mutters in annoyance, both Lan Fan and Fu slink down in embarrassment.

"I can't take my eyes off him for second…" Fu huffs.

"Good riddance…" Ed sighs. "Let's go."

"Coming…" Al and Winry come running behind us, we begin walking towards the central military offices.

"We better check in with the military offices first." Ed says bored, Al nods.

"I think I'll go straight to the Hughes's, I can't wait to see little Elicia and Miss Gracia." Winry smiles, I bite my lip to keep from saying anything.

"Mmk, we'll be there real soon anyway." Ed smiles, Winry smiles and runs off.

"We should really go see the Lieutenant Colonel; we have a lot to tell him." Al says quietly, Ed nods.

"We have to tell him about the homunculus." Ed trails off; I taste the blood from biting my lip to hard. I have half crescent marks in the palm of my hand from how tightly my fists were curled up.

"I think his office is this way! Come on Al, Rose!" Ed smiles to me, I let them run ahead of me as I walk behind them. I watch as they run straight pass the phone booth but I freeze in front of it.

"Rose?" Al ask softly looking at me, I just stare at the phone booth. I can feel the dread fill my body as I walk towards it, my hand stops on the handle.

"What's wrong?" Ed whispers into my ear behind me, I blink back my tears and turn around shutting the door.

"Let's just go…"

"But Rose" Ed says softly.

"Just go." I snap walking away; Ed looks a little taken a back but walks beside me.

When we get inside I see Hawkeye right away, and so does Ed.

"Wait a minute if Hawkeye is here that means the…" Then Colonel Mustang appears.

"Thanks for waiting…" He grumbles than sees Ed. "Hello there Fullmetal." Ed looks extremely annoyed.

"Colonel Mustang…. What are you doing here?" He grumbles.

"Didn't you hear? I was transferred to central a while ago." The Colonel smiles, Ed fights back making a snide comment.

"Ohh great…" Al smiles at Ed.

"We're here to see the Colonel; we have so much to tell them." He chirps, I see the Lieutenant's eyes soften in sadness.

"He's not here; He retired to the country took his wife and daughter with him to take over the family business." Mustang says strongly, letting nothing be given away but I know every word is a lie. He looks at me, and I glare back at him. I let Al and Ed walk a little bit ahead before I speak to the Colonel.

"How dare you lie." I snarl at him, Mustang tenses up instantly. "You can lie to them, but I know Hughes is dead. How dare you." I hiss at him, Hawkeye looks from the Colonel to me. "You can't hide anything from me Mustang. I already know what's going to happen!" I want to shout at him, I want to scream at him. Wipe that cooled expression off his face. "Didn't I warn you about this Mustang!? Didn't I?! I told you to watch out for Hughes, unless you wanted it to be a horrible day for rain." That caught his attention.

"You… You knew?" He snarled, I feel my feet being lifted off the ground.

"Put her down Colonel." Hawkeye demands, the Colonel drops me to the ground.

"Who did it?!" he shouts at me, I shake my head and turn around.

"See you later Colonel." I say coldly and run to catch up with Ed and Al, but I hear shouting behind me.

"Get back here Rose. That's an order."

"I'm not a soldier Mustang." I shout and continue running, then stop when I see Ed talking to the second Lieutenant. I see his eyes fill with sadness, can see the tears welled up in his eyes. I grab his hand and he freezes.

"This is what you kept all to yourself?" his words were so saddening. "You held in what you couldn't fix? Why?" Ed demands now angry, I look into his eyes.

"Edward, I couldn't tell you… I couldn't tell anyone… Please Edward." I beg falling to my knees; he looks down at me then falls down beside me.

"This is my fault... I dragged him into this, it's my fault." I'm breaking at how pained he is.

"No Edward…It's…" I was cut off by his lips crushing mine, pain, broken, anger. Everything was there; I kiss him back for a few moments. I pull away slowly and look into the golden orbs flooding with tears, I feel his gloved hand wipe brush my face. Tears drip from my face; I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Brother, what about Winry?" Al asks quietly, Ed shut his eyes tight.

"We better get to the Hughes's…" he says so small, he stands taking me with him.

Were all out the door in a flash running, speeding towards the Hughes's and when we get there time seems to stop.

* * *

"Miss Gracia, I need to tell you something. You too Winry." Ed says quietly.

"Is this about my husband?"

"Yea…" Ed trails off; he sits down and begins his story.

"My husband died trying to help you boys?" Gracia asks more to herself, Ed drops his head with what I can is disgust for himself.

"Yes, I dragged him into this… I'm so sorry." He clenches his fists. "I'm so sorry… I'm…" Ed's voice crackles in pain.

"It's just like him, to die trying to help someone else." She smiles, it catches Ed attention.

"My husband was a busy body and a meddler, and sometimes that got him into trouble. I want you to keep going, even if the stone is a dead end, keep going. Don't let my husband's sacrifice go to waste." She was with a determined look in her eyes; Ed nods look to Alphonse who also nods in agreement.

"Wait Miss Gracia, I have something you have to know as well." She gives me a soft smile. "Would you like to know you husbands last words?" I ask solemnly. Ed's eye widen and Winry puts a hand to cover her gasp, Gracia looks down at her hands I can see there shaking. She doesn't ask how I know what they are, she just nods.

"His last words were, Gracia I'm so sorry and Elicia daddy loves you." Tears are slipping down my cheeks and Gracia's as well. I get up to leave and she looks at me sadly.

"Thank you so much." She whispers and smiles a tiny smile. I nod and head towards the door with everyone trailing behind me. When Ed shuts the door, he looks at all of us with a smile; but then I hear it.

"Please don't cry mommy." I can see Ed breaking beside me, the words of little Elicia crashing a blow to me. Ed's head turns towards me, I can see the fire in his eyes.

"How could you have known his dying words?" I look down at the ground.

"It's just like how I know, who put the bullet in his chest…"


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I've had a bit of writers block and started a new story please forgive me. But I'm back and going to be trying my hardest for my amazing reviewers:) Thanks for sticking with me, next chapter will be up soon:) As always reviews are always loved. **

Chapter 27 

*Ed's POV*

"It's just like how I know, who put the bullet in his chest…" I hear the words but can't comprehend them, my mind feels hazy. Everything is moving in slow motion, I watch Winry grab Rose's shoulders and shake her; I see Winry's lips move but I can't hear her words and her eyes fill with tear. Rose just stands there, I can see the pain in her eyes; I reach for her but the world is too fuzzy.

"Rose?" I don't realize the words come from my mouth; she looks to me and pushes Winry off of her. Then everything starts to move fast, Winry gets up and pushes Rose in anger. Rose is screaming at Winry, and she screams back at her. I see Al struggling with calming Winry down holding her back, Rose raises her one hand. Anger is flooding her eyes; the hand touches Winry and a bright light than Winry is silent.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I scream at her still incoherent, she just stands there saying nothing. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" I scream again the world has come back to focus, I feel something crack in my grasp and I see Rose grind her teeth in pain.

"Brother! Your hurting Rose! Winry is fine just unconscious! Let Rose go!" Al shouts at me, I have Roses shoulders in my hands._ God damn it Elric, you broke her collarbone. But why isn't she healing?_ "Brother please." I can hear Al beg me in a whimper, I let go instantly; looking at her in pain hurt my heart.

"I'm so sorry Rose… Rose?" I whisper, she looks to the ground using the silence as her weapon.

"Rose? Why haven't you healed yet?" Al asks worried, she looks up at him.

"I deserve the pain… I couldn't save him; I can't tell you who killed him." She says breathlessly. "I deserve to hurt!" Rose screams burying her face in her hands; I take both hands in mine and her head snaps up.

"Please Rose, I broke you. Please heal; none of this is your fault."I can see her shuttering as a light blasts through her, I watch wide eyed as her collar bone snaps back into place.

"I'm so sorry Edward…" The voice that comes out is to broke and small to be my strong Rose's voice. "I'll just meet you at the hotel…" She says so quickly, Rose turns and runs before my hand can even grab hers in protest.

"Rose!" I call after her, but she keeps on running.

"You didn't have to be like that in the first place, brother. Rose can only say so much, stop making her feel so bad." Al mutters to me annoyed as he carries Winry in his arms.

"It's not my fault, Winry made it worst by screaming at her like that. Rose also didn't need to make her pass out like that dammit." I snarl angrily. _Ok maybe she did, I would have too if I could have. How did she even do that in the first place? There are so many things I don't know about even now… I don't even know how to change that…_

*Rose's POV*

_Damn him, damn everyone and most of all damn me. I can't do anything right I can't even fix this mess I created._

"Damn you Truth for doing this to me!" I scream into the night, falling onto the cement. People are staring but I don't care, after all the suffering I've been through nothing matters anymore.

"Well isn't someone just the brightest ray of sunshine I've seen today." A voice scoffs at me, I recognize the voice instantly. _Envy. _

"Shut up." I snarl as I look up at him, Envy just smirks and it fuels my anger more. My hands are moving before I stop them, they land with a thud on Envy's stomach followed by a flash of light and blood gushing out.

"Ohhh, someone has an attitude." He sneers as the flash of light heals his stomach; I just want to tear him apart, make him pay for what he's done to Hughes what he is going to do to Ross.

"What the hell do you want Envy?" I hiss at him trying to cool myself down.

"I was just passing by, when I noticed my half sister pounding her fists into the ground." _Why did he have to say that...? I don't even care if he's one of my favorite Homunculus I want to end him, make him pay for all he's done, all he is going to do. _My fists start to move, I punch harder, faster. Till I hear a satisfying crunch under my knuckle, Envy looks at me with a smirk of amusement.

"There now that, that's over with... I'm just here to check up on you and judging by your anger, you know everything and the Elric brothers still know nothing as far as I' am concerned. Father is very pleased with you, and can't wait to meet you." Envy mutters in a snarky tone, I glare at him and see my mark spark. "Well that's new." Envy says curiously and grabs the mark; it burns and sizzles his hand. "What the hell?! It freaking burned me, you brat you did that on purpose." I roll my eyes and scoff.

"I wish, anyways I have to go."

"Oh yes, back to your precious Fullmetal pipsqueak." He laughs at me as I walk away, I turn around one last time.

"Please Envy, spare me your jibes. I don't have time for someone so shallow and ugly." I laugh knowing the term will anger him instantly.

"Get back here!" he screams at me, I laugh and run towards the hotel. As I clatter through the doors, Ed and Al are waiting for me. Their eyes land directly on my hands which are covered inhomunculus blood and go wide, _God damn it... how are you going explain this one Rose?_


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so sorry, I was majorly ****stuck writing than christmas break happened so i was all over the place. I'm happy to say it's past for now:)) I'm just trying to figure out if I should send Rose with Ed to Xerxes ect. or if I should keep her with Winry and Al, let me know what you would like to see. Enjoy:) R&R **

* * *

Chapter 28

"What the hell happened to you!?" Ed shouts at me, I hide my hands behind my back childishly.

"It's really nothing Edward." I sigh and look up at him, his golden eyes are swimming in emotions but none more distinct than the anger shining through.

"How can you say it's nothing?" He says more quietly walking up and taking my hands in his, studying the blood carefully.

"Because it isn't my blood." I mutter under my breath, I see his head snap up and catch my stare.

"Then whose blood is it Rose? What happened? Who attacked you for you to fight back like that?" Ed demands. _How do I explain this without blurting out something he shouldn't know? Ummm... Ummm... best to not mention any names._

"I wasn't attacked first of all, but they deserved what I did." I trail off. attacking someone who just heals anyways cancels itself out." That caught Ed's attention.

"You ran into a homunculus ?" His voice is strained, I bite my lip nervously trying to think of a response.

"I...Well...Yes...But it's...I... Forget it Ed please" I whisper gazing into golden orbs, I watch him search my eyes for something that would help him understand. "I'm going to go get some rest, wake me if you need anything." I smile and kiss his cheek, I'm about to walk away when he grabs my hand. I feel his cold automail close around my hand, he pulls me close and gives me a soft kiss.

"No matter what happens, I won't lose you too." He whispers into my ear, I feel my cheeks burn slightly " We'll be up there soon." Ed smiles as I pull away, I trudge up the stairs and fall onto the bed. I forget all about the blood on my hands as I drift away; When I wake it's to Ed and Al shouting as they burst into the room.

...

"This can't be happening!" I hear Ed through my sleepy haze, I'm trying to focus; trying to think of what Ed could be shouting about than it clicks in my mind. _Ross._

*Ed's POV*

"We have to see whats going on Al! Let's go!" I'm trying to restrain myself from running out this hotel, Al look to Rose who is groggily getting out of bed and throws my jacket over her shoulders.

"Come on, we have to go. now" Rose snaps, I stare at her wide eye. _What does she know that I don't? what's happening? what's going to happen? _"Edward we have to go now." She pushes Al out the door and drags me behind her.

"Lead the way." She offers me a soft smile, but I see the worry in her eyes and she is fidgeting with her fingers out of anxiety; it puts me on edge but I walk steady ahead of her. When we turn the corner,we see three figures. I see Maria Ross and Ling, I stare at them confused.

" Second Lieutenant?" I ask confused, she looks at me concerned.

"Ling!?" Al shouts confused.

"Hey guys." Ling says cheerfully.

"We don't have time for this!" Barry shouts, Ross looks to Barry. "Down there sweetheart, the shadows will hide you nicely." Ross looks from me to the ally and back at me. "GO!" Barry shouts at her, she gives a pained look and disappears into the darkness. _No she can't leave, I have to talk to her! _I try to get around Barry but he won't let me pass, I grind my teeth in frustration than I hear the explosion.

*Rose's POV*

I hear the bang and see the blast of fire, Ed takes off and I run right behind him.

"Edward wait!" I shout at his back but he continues to run, until he meets with Mustang.

"Hello there, Fullmetal." The Colonel says coldly. I see Ed's anger fire up as he grab Mustang by the collar.

"What the hell happened here Colonel?!" He shouts at him. "What did you do?!" I can hear his teeth grinding on each other, I see The Colonel's hand move and collide with Ed's jaw.

"Threatening your commanding officer, you forget your place Fullmetal." Mustang snarls icily at Ed, I see Ed lung off the ground toward him but I grab him and hold him back.

"Let me go Rose!" Ed shouts

"No." I whisper softly in his ear, I hear Al's clinking armour come up beside me.

"What's happening?" Al squeaks quietly.

"This bastard killed Ross!" Ed fights my arms, but from my stone I am strong enough to hold him back.

"Why did you do that Colonel!?" Al shouts at him to, but his stare isn't on Ed or Al it rest on me; I see the cold black eyes shimmer in confusion. As other soldiers arrive on scene, I hold the Colonel's gaze.

"You can let go of me now Rose." Ed's voice is so quite, but I can hear the fury behind it. I let my arms fall to my sides as Ed slides down the wall, his golden orbs caught fire trying to burn a hole through Mustang. I hear him repeating the orders to shoot to kill and everything else he has to tell the military to make his story more believable. I kneel beside Ed and turn his head to finally look at me, Al looks up to me.

"Why did this have to happen to her Rose?" Al whispers sadly, I look at him and pat his armoured head.

"Tell me she was innocent! please tell me that!" Ed cuts in holding both sides of my face. "Tell me damn it!" I move one hand to the mark on him face from the punch and brush my fingers over it.

"Edward, she is innocent." I whisper so quietly, moving my finger once more over the mark making it heal. His eyes are wide in surprise.

"Don't you mean was innocent?" Al asks quietly.

"No Al, she is innocent." I smile and kiss the top of his cold head, if he could he would have blushed.

"I have to see the autopsy report." Ed snaps and grabs my hand dragging me there, Al clinking closely behind me.

...

"Checking the dental records, this is indeed Maria Ross." Dr. Knox grumbles. "It's a shame what he did to her, turing a beauty like her into a pile of charcoal. You must have held quite a grudge on her, didn't you Colonel?" Knox says snidely, I feel Ed's hand crush into a fist around my hand. Mustang just sits there coldly staring at the Doctor than Knox scoffs.

"The great hero of the Ishbal civil war, going out of his way harm a little girl." He snarls and walk away.

"Ed it hurts..." I whisper to him and try to move my hand, he looks down and shakes his head.

"I'm... I... I didn't mean to..." I give him a soft smile.

"It's ok Ed, I know your angry and I understand" His eyes lose his flare as they gaze into mine. They I hear Armstrong lose it on the Colonel, I watch the anger and hurt on such a strong man. Mustang stands and looks at the Major.

"You should take some time off Major, to the east. where there is no big city noise and beautiful woman." He walks off icily, the Major slumps onto the bench and buries his face in his hands.

"Let's go..." Ed puffs and begins to walk with Al at his side, I look to them then at the Major. _He is so strong but has the biggest heart, he'll be so much happier soon... even if it is just for a little while. _

"It's ok Major, everything thing make sense soon. I promise it will get better in the end." I smile at him, Armstrong looks up at me with his big teary blue eyes and offers me a smile.

"Thank you Lady Rose, such a lovely young lady. I appreciate your sincerity deeply." he booms and I give him a big smile.

"Ill see you very soon Major Armstrong." I salute him and hurry after Ed and Al.

"Till than Lady Rose!" He shouts behind me.

"What did you say to the Major?" Ed asks curiously.

"Nothing really, just wanted to make him smile." I smile to myself and takes Ed hand in mine.

"What made him smile?" Al pipes in. "I would like to know because it could make me smile and I need to also." He whispers.

"I just told him that everything will make sense soon, and that everything will be better in the end."

"That does make me feel better." Alphonse smiles.

"Me too..." Ed whispers under his breath.


	29. Chapter 29

**Next chapter up:) It's longer than usual to make up for horrible lack of writing the past month... anyway Enjoy:) and as always R&R:)**

* * *

Chapter 29

"Who the hell could that be?" Ed snaps as he swings the door open, there stands Major Armstrong. I watch as Ed slides on the ground from impact.

"Major! what the hell was that for?!" Ed grumbles as he tries to stand before Armstrong grabs him.

"You listen here Edward Elric, This is no good. No good at all." He booms, Al and Winry poke their heads out of the door confused. "Your automail seems to be broken, let me escort you to Resmbool right away!"

"What? your going back home?" Al squeaks, Ed shakes it off confused.

"I don't know what he's talking about Al."

"And you Alphonse Elric, you would stick out to much so you must remain here in Central." The major booms again.

"Umm... ok" Al stutters confused.

"We must make arrangements for transportation at once!" Armstrong shout as he drags Ed down the hall.

"Don't worry Al, he'll be fine. We'll see you soon." I smile and begin to run down the hall after the two.

"Wait Rose! your going with them?" Al shouts to me.

"Of course, he'll need someone. Take care of yourself for me!" I wave goodbye and break into a run down the stairs.

"Put me down Major..." Ed puffs, hanging lifelessly under the Majors arm.

"He cannot do that Ed." I smile and look at both of them.

"Lady Rose, are you here to accompany Edward Elric?" He asks curiously.

" I am, sir." I salute him.

"Well than." He grins. "We have no time to waste! To the train!" The Major shouts cheerfully putting Edward down.

"What's going on here Rose?" Ed whispers to me, I give him a sideways glance.

" You'll find out Ed..." I smile and take his hand, he gives me an unsure look.

"Trust me, there a lot more good than bad on this trip." I whisper, Ed thinks it over and nods.

"Well let's get going than." He smiles and throws me up into his arms, I grin as we run towards the train.

"We must hurry, Lady Rose and Edward Elric. It's nice to see love come to you Edward Elric." I hear him whisper the last part, Ed's face blossoms a bright red.

"Major..." He grumbles embarrassed.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Edward Elric, you have a lovely lady!" Armstrong chuckles and walks away into another cart, I let out a long yawn and snuggle into Ed's shoulder.

"Rose?" Ed mutters quietly.

"Hmmm?" I mumble sleepily, pulling Ed's jacket around me.

"I... I'll tell you later.." I can hear something in his voice disappointment maybe?

"Ok Ed... wake.. me...when... we get...there." I'm drifting.

"Sweet dreams Rose." He mutters breathlessly, I feel him kiss my forehead softly; then the darkness shallows me.

*Ed's POV*

_Damn it...! What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even tell this girl I love her? That's she's as close to my heart as Al and Winry? That I would do anything for her if she asked it of me? I fell for girl that knows everything about me, maybe it's because of her devotion; she wants to do everything in her power to help me keep my promise to my brother. My sweet Rose... I promise that I will tell you, how much I love you. Show you every way that I can; and I will never lose you._

I smile as watch her breath softly on my shoulder, deep in sleep. _I better get some sleep too, who know what the hell were going to be doing... _I take one more yawn and follow Rose into sleep.

...

*Rose's POV*

"Wake up you two!" Armstrong's voice shakes the cabin, Ed jets awake knocking me off the seat.

"Sorry." Ed grumbles as he bends down to pick me up, I stumble as I get off the train.

"What are we doing here Major?" Ed whines as he drags his feet.

"I don't know Edward Elric, my orders were to pick you up and rendezvous here."

"Major! It's good to see you again sir." Lieutenant Breda salutes than he notices Ed. "Hey there big guy." He smirks.

"What the... Lieutenant Breda!?" Ed grumbles in shock.

"The Colonel never mentioned a girl coming along... wait what's your name?" Breda raises an eyebrow.

"Rose." I say shortly, than a smiles comes onto his face.

"But he did mention a Rose. This way come on."

"The Colonel never mentioned crossing the dessert... tight lipped bastard..." Ed grumbles under his breath.

"Aren't you hot under that red coat?" The Lieutenant pants, I furrow my brows. _ I haven't even noticed the heat... Maybe it's the stone... I can feel the hot but it doesn't really bother me._

"No not really..." I trail off and wrap my arms tighter around Ed.

"Your skin feels nice..." Ed mutters, I tilt my head confused. " I'm so hot, and your skin is nice and cool..." He leans back towards me resting his back on my chest.

"I think it's from the same reason that I heal so fast..." I whisper the words into Ed's ear, I can feel him tense a bit but soon relaxes again.

"Just a bit further." Our guide says sternly.

"Finally..." Huffs Ed, As soon as we get to the ruins we get off the horses and Ed jumps into the fountain.

"grmg... My automail almost seared through my skin..." Ed bubbles from under the water.

"Who's idea was it to bring the kid and the girl." Fu mutter to the other.

"It was a direct order from the Colonel." The Lieutenant sighs.

"This place looks exactly how the fable describes it." Ed sighs as he rings out his shirt, I can't help but steal a stare of his muscles; I feel a blush dust my cheeks.

"Did you say a fable?" Fu asks interested.

"Hmm? yea, its about a drifter from the west..." I zone out sitting on the fountains edge, looking at the crumbled city. destroyed out of greed and power, all for the power of a philosophers stone. I let out a sadden sigh.

" Come on Rose." Ed calls to me, I get up and run towards them, as we walk deeper into the city there chatter continues as Fu talks about the similar tale from Xing. _Wow look at all of this? It's so amazing, but it's so sad that they crumbled away. _

"If Xerxes was such an advanced society, how did they get wiped out in a single night?" Breda mutter.

"It could very well just be a legend." Fu sighs, I hold back a scoff but Ed catches my scrunched face.

"Whats wrong...?" Ed says in a low tone, none of the others noticed.

"It's just this place..." I start Ed stops walking and looks at the half crumbled transmutation circle. "What happened here was awful and saddening, all the innocent people..." I trail off.

"Wait. All the innocent people? What happened here Rose?" Ed snaps and looks at me dead on.

"What are you two gawking at! Come on!" Fu shouts, Ed gives a pained look but grabs my hand and drags me forward.

"Wow were going in pretty deep now.." Ed trails off.

"Edward!" A voice calls out, Ed and The Major look up and see the Lieutenant and both smile.

"Damn that Colonel." Ed says full of happiness, Armstrong shout in happiness and tries to run after her and hug her.

"There really wasn't any place to hide a dead girl Amestris, especially one that wasn't dead you know?" Lieutenant Breda smiles.

"Wait the Colonel knew she was innocent?" Ed asks confused, Breda smirks and tells the story of the Colonel's plan.

" I can't believe the Colonel actually pulled one over us." Ed snickers, I was waiting for him to freak out.

"He also said he didn't want to risk exposer by some hot tempered kid, so he sent you here." Laughed the Lieutenant.

"HOT TEMPERED KID!" Ed shouts angrily, I try to keep myself from bursting out laughing.

"Is there more to the plan than just liberating lieutenant Ross?" Armstrong questions, than Ed stops.

"Yep, you remember Barry from the fifth lab right? he went on quiet the rampage, there bound to send someone to reclaim him." He smirks. "Than we can find who murdered General Hughes..." Ed sighs and gazes at me through the corner of his eye.

"I wish I could Ed..." I mutter lowly, he sighs and takes my hand.

"We better get going." Fu grumbles sitting up.

"Did you want me to tell you parents your alright?" Armstrong says sadly.

"No sir, as much as I want them to know I'm alright. I think it's to much of a risk." Ross smiles. "Goodbye Edward, take care of yourself." She says sweetly and takes his hand and shakes it. " And you Rose. Take care of them both, I hope to see you again." Maria Ross gives me a small hug and walks toward the horses.

" Lieutenant Breda, Major Armstrong. I want you to deliver a message to the Colonel for me. I listen to her last request and watch as she disappears into the sand.

"We'll meet you back at the wagon in 15, if that's ok." Ed regards towards Armstrong. "Theres something I have to check out." He sighs and pulls me along back to the crumbled circle.

"Just what I thought, It's the same transmutation circle from the fifth lab... damn it why does the top have to be missing..!" Ed grumble than I see someone jump at him, but he moves instantly forcing him to the ground.

"I don't have any money so..." Ed stops and sees the mans bright red eyes. " Your an Ishvallen." he gasp, More appear and begin to sneer at Ed.

"Stop it all of you with your shameful behaviour." The elderly woman with her grandson stand in front of everyone.

"Please sir, let him go. I promise he wont hurt you anymore." Ed looks down and let's go.

" You stood up for me, I always heard you all hated Amestriens.." Ed trails off confused, I take his hand in mine and he looks at men stares and pulls me close.

"Despite the atrocities your country has committed, I've learned not all Amestriens are bad. Ed's eyes widen.

"We were both hurt during the war, but we were saved by two Amestriens doctors. To be honest I do hate you, but the of them saved me and you deserve the same treatment" The boy says gravely.

"Wait a minute, your not talking about the Rockbells are you?" Ed asks wide eyed, They both gasp in surprise. I hear the gratitude in there voice, than the sadness as they told them how they died.

"Tell me who did it?!" Ed shouts in despair, I feel Ed's hand ball into fits on my back.

"It was Scar..." I whisper breathlessly, the three of them look at me in surprise.

"You knew?" He mutters sadly. "Of course you knew... Sometimes I wish you could tell what has happened or what is going to happen." Ed grumbles and he hugs me tighter.

"If you should have the chance, can you deliver a message to the resting place of the Rockbells for us. Give them our thanks and our apologies." Ed gave them a nod and led me down the stairs, I could see the sadness buried into his golden eyes and take his gloved hand.

"There you are Edward Elric!" Shout the Major. " It's time to be heading back to Resembool."

"Yea, yea. Were coming already." Ed huffs and climbs into the wagon.

"Up you go Lady Rose." Armstrong smiles and lifts me into the wagon.

"Thank you Major." I smile sitting next to Ed.

"What happens now Rose." Ed mutters resting his head on mine.

"Many things Ed, but before we go back to Central; you'll have a new greater hope." I smile at him.

"I can live with that."

...

"We'll see you both very soon I hope?" Lieutenant smirks as he waves.

"Take care of yourself!" Armstrong booms and waves along.

"Bye!" Ed and I both shout at the same time as we walk away.

"I hope you don't mind coming with me to my mothers grave" Ed says quietly, I shake my head and smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Which flowers should I bring her?" Ed mutters more to himself as we look at flower cart.

"How bout these? I smile as I pick up the bouquet of lilies, Ed smiles and nods.

As we approach the cemetery Ed freezes, he grip around my hand tightens.

"No it can't be... can it?.." Ed mutter wide eyed, I look at the taller blond man and watch him turn.

" Hohenheim..." Ed gasp breathlessly.


	30. Chapter 30

**Next chapter, I'm trying to make my chapters longer it's taking a bit of work. Anyways enjoy:) R&R :) **

* * *

Chapter 30

"Hello Edward, it seems you've grown some." Hohenheim looks from Edward than to me in curiosity, but I'm more focused on the buried hatred in Ed's eyes. " I spoke to Pinako, she told me you tried human transmutation."

"What makes you think you can just show up like this." Ed snarls as he looks away. "Theres nothing here for you anymore!" he snaps at him, Hohenheim looks up to charcoaled remains of his home on the hill.

"I can see that." He says cooly. "Tell me Edward, what possessed you to burn down my home?" Hohenheim looks down at Ed giving him a blank stare, Ed looks down at his toes.

"After what happen, we promise we'd never go back, it was symbol of our resolve..." Ed begins before he is cut off.

"No you didn't, you did it to hide the memory." Hohenheim bores his eyes into Ed's, Ed just looks up wide eye. " Just like a child who hides the sheets after he wets the bed, you ran away and you know it." He says in cold severity, I grab Ed's hand.

"Come on Ed... Let's go.." I gently tug him back, he just keeps trying to burn a hole through Hohenheim's head.

" You make me sick." Ed says icily. " To my stomach." He spits and turns taking me with him.

"I hate that asshole. how dare he come back here and act like he is better than me, that bastard thinks he has the right to judge me!" Ed shouts to air, I give a half smile.

"It's ok Ed, he cares for you more than you know; but even in the end you will not let him help you." I sigh, he stops walking and stares at me.

"What could he ever offer to help me?" He snarls at the thought, _sometime I wish he wasn't so stubborn... _

"The same thing I can." I whisper and start walking again.

"Which is another thing, how could you be anything like that bastard?!" Ed huffs, I roll my eyes and jump onto him back. It catches him by surprise and he laughs.

"Hurry up Ed, I want to meet grannie." I giggle, he lifts me up higher and starts to run.

"Grannie? I'm home." Ed smiles as he walks through the Rockbell's kitchen.

"Hello Edward." Pinako smiles as she comes out of the shop. " And whose this?" She mutters as she looks up at me.

"This is Rose." Ed gives a sheepish smile.

"So this is the girl Winry was whaling about." She smirks, Ed furrows his brows and looks at her.

"She was complaining about Rose? Theres nothing wrong with Rose." Ed mutters angrily, Pinako raises an eyebrow.

"Ed..." I sigh. " Al already told you she is jealous and thats what's girls do when there jealous." He rolls his eyes and sits down.

"But you're just in time for dinner." She mutters. " Would you mind giving me a hand?" She turns to look at me.

"Sure." I smile and stand, I can feel Ed's eye watch me as I move around the room; I can feel a blush rise onto my face.

*Ed's POV*

_It's nice to just watch her silently, she moves very gracefully. But one thing still bothers me, what did she mean she has the same thing to offer me as my damn father? What makes them similar in anyway? Damn it... I wish I knew. _Rose walks over to me and sets a glass of milk in front of me.

"There is no way I'm drinking that." I stick my tongue out in disgust, she laughs at me and it makes my heart flutter a bit.

"Please Ed, by the time were finished eating it should be done." She sticks her tongue back at me. _Girls... _

_*Rose's POV*_

" Ed, drink your milk..." I smirk nudging the glass closer to him,

"If you think I'm drinking that, you're crazy!" Ed shouts across the table, Pinako chuckles to herself as she does the dishes.

"Just drink it so I can go to bed." I huff as I hand him the glass, Ed looks at the glass than to Grannie.

"Just drink the milk, you don't want to be short forever." Pinako sneers at him, Ed fires up instantly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" Ed shouts and I burst with laughter.

"Please Ed, I'm exhausted." He sighs with defeat.

"Fine.." He looks at the glass and scrunches his up with disgust, he grabs the glass and downs it in one gulp. I can't tell if he's either going throw up or not.

"There..." He shivers. "That was nasty, let's just go to bed already." Ed mutters under his breath and walks into the spare bedroom, I poke my head into the door and see Ed has already stripped himself of his usual clothes into more comfortable clothes.

"Grannie brought down some of Winry's pyjamas for you." Ed yawn tilting his head towards the chair in the corner, Ed stares at me as I pick up the clothes. _Where should I go to put these on? Screw it, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked... _I throw my shirt and bra to the ground facing away from him, I quickly pull the purple tank top over my head and yank the grey sweats up.

"What?" I ask looking at Ed's wide eyed face.

"You could have asked me to leave..." Ed grumbles his words embarrassed, I giggle and crawl into the bed.

"It's not like you haven't..." A yawn slips out. " Seen me naked before, you found me that way." I shake my head at the memory, I feel the bed sink as Ed climbs onto the bed with me.

"What a first memory..." Ed laughs and pulls me close. " The fainting was a nice touch." he scoffs.

"Hey! it was a big shock." I grumble and playfully punch his chest, I let my hand linger feeling where the skin meets his automail.

"mmm.." Ed mutters and wraps his arms fully around me. "Sweet dreams Rose." He whispers.

"Sweet dreams Ed." I smile into the darkness, I hear Ed's breathing deepen as he drifts into sleep. I'm almost asleep as the door creaks open, I see the sliver of light against the wall and close my eyes instantly. I hear Hohenheim's footsteps creak the floor boards as he gets closer, I open my eyes just a crack as he leans down to touch Edward but stops. He looks pained at his hand then to Ed, I can feel his remorse in his fear to touch his own child. He gets up slowly and shuts the door behind him.

" That was him wasn't it?" Ed's eyes have flown open, his teeth clenched together.

"Yes.." I whisper into the darkness, he flips the blankets off him than wraps them around me.

"Pinako..." Hohenheim starts, Ed gets off the bed and silently opens the door a crack. I hear dog footsteps enter the room, I sit up and listen to Hohenheim.

"Are you telling me, that after all those boys did. That thing wasn't even their mother?" I hear Pinako demand, I see Ed's face turn into a horrified mess. I quickly get off the bed and wrap my arms around him.

"No... this can't be happening..." Ed mutters into my shoulder. " Telling me he is lying Rose, please." He begs, I wince at his pain.

"Ed..." I start, but I feel his lips push hard against mine. I kiss back as he leads me back towards the bed, I feel the back of my legs hit the bed. Then I feel Ed pull away.

"I think I need some sleep..." Ed mutters hoarsely, I nod and lay back down.

"Ed?"

"Yea..."

"Remember, I told you there is more good than bad on this trip." I whisper and start to drift away.

"I'll keep that in mind, I'm going to need it... But not as much as I'll need you." He whispers, I barley catch it in my hazy state.

"I'll always be here for you Ed." I mange to get out, I hear his say something so quite but I can't make it out; I try to grasp the but sleep gets me at last.

"Edward wake up! Your father is about to leave!" I hear Pinako yell through the door, I feel Ed jet awake, panting."He's finally leaving then..." Ed mutters falling back onto the bed, I shake my head and look out the window watching Hohenheim walk away.

The wind whips my hair my face, as we trudge up the hill towards the house, Grannie walks toward where she buried the body.

"You're not really going to dig it up? are you Ed?" She asks look at ground.

"Ergh...ggrrmm.." Ed grits out grabbing at his shoulder.

"Ed.." I place my hand on his back, he looks up at me.

"Maybe we should just go back." Pinako suggests but Ed shakes his head.

"No, my stumps are aching from the weather, it's going to rain soon... Let's just get this over with." He huffs and picks up the shovel, I grab the second shovel and begin to dig beside him. I can hear his pained breathing coming out in harsh intervals, Then the rain starts the pour down. Ed drops to his knees and pukes.

"Ed it's ok, just sit down for a minute." I whisper as I rub his back.

"No..." Ed's voice is ragged from the violent vomiting. " I can't move forward until I know for sure, and beside. I won't run away from this." He snarls and smashes the shovel back into the soften ground. I stand there and watch him shovel for a few moment and join him again, my movements are fast and strong. I was digging the hole deeper and faster, I almost don't notice Ed heaving under the tree but I don't stop. I can feel his eyes on me in surprise, then i hear his forced breathing beside me; then I hear a shovel clink off something. Ed drops down and digs with his hands pulling out some hair, I watch his run frantically to the bucket of water and dunk it in.

"Rose... Mom's hair was a light chestnut colour, this is black..." Ed's voice is horrified, I kneel beside him as Pinako pulls out the rest of the remains.

"This femora is much to large... and this pelvis, I'm pretty sure it's male." Grannie sighs looking at the bones. " I'm sorry, this isn't your mother Ed." Than I hear Ed fall to the ground, I can hear him begin to laugh and cry all in a insane mess.

"Ed." I kneel beside him.

"We really can't bring the dead back to life... The undeniable truth." He whispers. " It was impossible along!" He laughs and buries his face in his hands.

"Ed, get it together." I says sternly taking his hands in mine.

"Now I understand what you told me Rose." I look up at his golden eyes covered in soaked blonde hair. " You told me that there was more good then bad on this trip." He smiles at me.

"What are you talking about Ed?" Pinako eyes him concerned.

" The moment I made this thing, it's been a sign of my despair. Not anymore, now its a of hope. Al can be returned to normal." She looks at him wide eye, he walk over to me with a smile on his face and throws his arms around me, the rain blurs around me as he spins me in the air.

"Damn you." He laughs. " You know everything, but sometimes it's worth it." I smile at him as he pulls me close. " I won't doubt you ever again Rose." He whisper into my ear kissing me softly.

"Come on you two, we should bury this body." Pinako huffs, I blush and pull away from Ed. By the time were done the rain has stopped the sun is now shining through the clouds. We walk down the hill towards the cemetery, we walks quietly towards the Rockbell's gravestones. Ed delivers his message and Pinako smiles.

"Thank you Edward, It's nice to know my son and his wife helped people. I'm proud of them." Ed turns and stops at his mothers stone.

"Did Hohenheim even bother to say where he was going?" He grumbles.

"Of course he didn't and I didn't askk...ack whats wrong with me? I can't believe I forgot to give him a message." She groans, that catches Ed's attention.

"What message?"

"A final request from your mother." I hear her relay the message, than gives a cheeky smile. "I'm sorry to ask, but could you pass it on if you bump into him."

"Why should I have to?" Ed whines, Pinako lets out a sigh.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but your father does care about you and your brother." Ed sneers.

"Yea sure I'll pass it on, right after I clock him in the face." I roll my eyes.

"Leaving already?" Grannie asks.

"Yea Al's probably mad at me, I have a lot of explaining to do." He sighs.

"Come home soon you two." She smiles as she waves us goodbye, when we get to the train station Ed freezes.

"Wait... I have to call someone first." He mutters and drags me into the phone booth, I hear the phone ring and Izumi pick up. The conversation doesn't last very long and Ed gives a sad look when he hangs up the phone.

"Rose?" Ed mutters taking my hand. " What will the rest of this be like?" I raise my eyebrow confused and turn to him.

"What do you mean Ed?" I asks as I climb onto the train.

"The rest of our journey to get Al's body?" He whispers sitting down, pulling me along with him. I think over the question. _So much Ed... There will be so many problems, so many fights, pain, loss, sadness, but then theres happiness. How do I tell him that?_

"There is still so much to come Ed, still so much you have to learn about. There is going to be pain and anger and fighting but I promise there will be moments of happiness, were we can all stop and laugh and I promise the ending despite somethings will be happy." I smile and lay down on his lap, he thinks it over twirling my hair around his fingers.

"Sounds like something I can deal with, if the ending is happy." He smiles, then he leans down and kisses me; not demanding, not filled with emotions like anger or frustration just sweet and caring when he pulls away his eyes are serious but he has a smile on his face.

"Rose... I love you." He whispers in my ear, then my eyes go wide. _Edward Elric just said he loves me._


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm so sorry, I've been gone for so long. I've been going through some stuff lately; but I'm happy to say I'm back and can't wait to write more and finally finish this story. Anyways please review:) Enjoy!:) **

Chapter 31

_What did he just say? Am I hearing things? The Edward Elric just told me he loves me... I.. Wow... Don't just sit here staring at him like a lost puppy say something!_

"I love you to Edward." I whisper to him and wrap my arms around him, I feel his arms pull me even closer till I'm sitting on his lap.

"You really want the girl who fell from the sky, a girl who knows all about you're future?" I ask breathlessly resting my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want anyone else." He says as the blush spreads on his face.

"Promise?" I hold my breath waiting for a response.

"I promise you." Ed tilts my chin to look at him, golden orbs pour into my hazel eyes as he closes the gap between us. Then the train lurches forward.

"What's with the theatrics Fullmetal?" I hear the Colonel low voice creep out of the car window as is rolls down, I see Ed roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Colonel? What are you doing here? shouldn't you be in hospital?

"Probably..." Huffs Mustang unconcerned, Ed leans against the car and starts to whisper. "Wait." The Colonel interrupts. "We're being watched... Get in." I give him a skeptical look as we all climb in, I laugh as Al squishes him in the backseat.

"On second thought let's get out." Mustang wheezes, we all clammer out of the car onto the sidewalk; Ed begins pulling me up from the ground.

"I heard about your doctor, he has gone missing." The Colonel brushes the dirt off his uniform.

"What? Gone missing? how?" Ed's eyes harden.

"Most likely abducted." Mustang says coldly.

"Damn it!"

"I'm sure you've heard Scar is back in town, are you trying to be found?"

Ed smirks, and Mustang gives a skeptical look.

"Yes I'am, I want to fight him and you're not going to talk me out of it."

"Are you crazy Fullmetal? did you forget how he tore you apart in East city?!"

"Ooooooooo, It looks like the Colonel is scared of big bad scar. I'm not surprised by how useless you were against him. " Ed begins to taunt to Colonel, I try to choke down the laughter that has began to bubble out.

"It's not my fault, it was raining that day!"

"Was it raining when you were beat up and sent to the hospital? You're still useless."

"Watch you're mouth Fullmetal..." Mustang starts to growl but then I see Scar out of the corner of my eye, I watch Hawkeye reach for her gun.

"Wait Lutientant, don't shoot." I grunt as I grab the gun.

"Are you crazy?" She shouts, Ed smiles.

"We're trying out the Colonel's sport." He sneers and lunches at Scar, I begin to chase after them faintly hearing Al explain the plan to Mustang.

*Ed's POV*

I watch Rose throw herself at Scar, I'm frozen. _What the hell is she doing?! she can get seriously hurt... Oh wait, she can't..._Her hands collide with his, the blue light flashes around her and engulfs them;I run towards them and duck out from a hand reaching for me.

"Crap that was close." I try to slow my breathing thats coming out in ragged huffs, I see Al jump forward and stop a blow from hitting Rose. _What does she have planned in that head of her's? She keeps trying to throw herself at him, she trying to get him to just attack her... Damn it...Reckless; I like that. _I smirk to myself as I join the fight, dart this, dart that way. I'm lost in the rhythm of the fight, until Rose sends a flash of red light towards Scar and he freezes.

*Rose's POV*

"Scar!" I hear Al shout. "You say Alchemist have defiled god, isn't that a bit hypocritical?" _Oh no... Winry must be close if Al is talking about this... _I'm trying to gasp down air into my greedy lungs as I throw my head looking for Winry; the conversation is lost to me, I'm to focused. Than I hear it, the sound of foot steps.

I can hear the anger in Ed's voice as he yells at Scar, Winry freezes.

"Brother!" Ed's eyes draw to where Winry stands.

"What are you talking about Ed? Are you saying this man killed my mom and dad? And what's worst they were trying to saving you." I can hear her voice breaking, but I just watch her drop to ground.

"They were my mom and dad, what did they ever do to you? and you killed them. Give them back! Give me back my mom and dad! Give them back, you monster!" The words get lost in screams and tears, I can feel the pain that is emanating from her. I watch her fingers quiver over to the gun lying on the ground.

"No Winry don't, don't do this." I hear Ed beg, Winry picks up the gun and aims it at Scar; I'm waiting for the realization to hit him before I can do anything.

"This girl is the doctors daughter, you have the right. shooting me would be just. But know the moment you pull the trigger you become my enemy." His voice is unforgiving.

I hear Ed and Al begin to yell at Scar and his angry retaliation, I watch Winry shake and cry but she still doesn't shoot. _This part always annoyed me.. she just had to put down the gun but she never could, stupid stubbornest. _

"Winry just put the gun down!" Al shout, I'm grinding my teeth in annoyance. _Thats it.. _I jump in front of Winry, her eyes widen as I hear a sound cut through the air. I can feel the bullet but I don't move.

"Rose!" I hear Ed scream, I look at him and give him a begging look.

"Go!" I shout at him.

"But..."

"GO!" I watch Ed shake his head and begin to run getting Scar to follow after him, I turn back to Winry and her eyes are still wide. She the gun is still in her hands, her body is shaking.

"It's ok Winry." My voice is quite.

"I didn't.. I couldn't shoot him; I didn't mean to... You jumped, it scared me."

"Winry.." I take the gun from her hands and smile thinking of what Ed would have said to her.

"You couldn't kill him because your hands aren't meant to kill, they give life." I smile at her, she looks up at me. I see the tears sparkling her blue eyes. "You gave Ed and arm and a leg, you delivered that baby in Rush Valley. You were meant to help people just like your parents did." I see her eyes begin to fill with tears then she throws herself at me and begins to sob; I give a sad smile as I hug her back. I just let her cry, and try to calm the choking sobs.

"Um.. excuse me Miss?" My hand snaps up and I see a soldier. "Miss Rose, I... didn't mean to interrupt anything." He stammers.

"It's ok, can you please take Winry somewhere safe?" I asks pulling Winry up as I stand, her eyes dart to mine

"I have to get back to Ed and Al, Winry. They'll need me." I give her a final smile and begin to walk away.

"Rose... Wait."

"Thank you... I'm sorry for how I've been, I'll try to be better; I know Ed has feelings for you." She says quietly, but I can still hear the jealousy creep in.

"No problem, Winry. I just wish it take a bullet to the chest for you to change." I mutter the last bit against my better judgement, I begin to run towards the smoke and hear Winry whisper softly.

"Be safe."


	32. Chapter 32

**Writers note: Finally this chapter is done... I've been trying so hard to get this out but I had a bit of writers block -.- I hope you enjoy it :) And as always please review, I always love seeing that people enjoy reading my story. It makes me want to write more and a special thanks the Ed' .Kitten whose been review right from the start. **

* * *

Chapter 32 

I keep running and hitting dead ends, I can hear the fighting and the explosions but I can't find Ed and Al anywhere. _Come on where can they be? how do I miss three people blowing things up at each other? Come on! another wrong turn._

I'm gulping down air as I run towards the train yard, I sprint out into the open and look at Ed's wide eyes.

"Rose look out!" He shouts at me, I spin around and see Gluttony coming straight towards me. _Shit, shit, jump...jump! _I throw myself into the air and just miss the tackle, but I can't get my landing. I land hard when I fall back down, Gluttony continues towards Scar.

"Just let me eat you!" He whines, I shiver at the thought.

"Here Rose." Al offers me his hand and pulls me up. "Where is Winry?" he asks quietly, I give a quick smile.

"She's back at Central, don't worry she is safe there."

"Ling!" Ed shouts, I twist my neck quickly to see Ling landing on gluttony's head.

"Move it!" Ling manages to growl out as he stuffs a grenade down Gluttony's throat, I throw myself at the ground as body parts blast apart.

"Ergh." Ed scrunches his nose looking at the tongue in front of him.

"Ed hurry, we need strong cable." I tilt my head toward the train tracks, I see the realization lighten his face.

"Yea, right." Ling grabs the cable and begins to wrap gluttony.

"You're own regenerative ability is working against you, your body won't stop expanding it will keep you tied up nice a tight. You're mine homunculus " Ling grunts, pulling the wires tight.

*Ed's POV*

A gun shot cracks through the air, as a car spins around.

"Get in." The blond demands, Ling picks up the thing off the ground and throws in the back. _Wait... she looks so familiar... It's the Lutientant!" _

"Letien..." I begin to call but she raises a finger to her mouth, the car rips away.

"Wait what's going on!?" Al shouts.

"Quite Al the MP's are watching... The Colonel may be a creep and a jerk but at least we can trust him, besides we have something to do." I smirk and find Scar in my vision; I charge at him and land a punch solidly on him jaw. He grunts and begins to fight back.

"You killed the Rockbells and Nina along with many other, now it's your turn to pay." I manage to snarl out the words, I snap my hands together than Al suddenly falls over. _What the hell? _I see a foot coming for my head but Rose jumps in front of me and sends the person flying towards Scar. She manages to land beside him and is glaring at Rose in awe and anger.

"Are these people giving you problems servant? This man is the servant of the man who saved my life. You better leave him alone, puny little boy and you girl."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNY!" I shout at her in extreme anger, I can hear Rose give a small laugh and stick my tongue out at her.

"Get away girl, it's dangerous!" The MP's start surrounding us.

"They have us out numbered, we have to escape." She throws something I can't quite make out and some more on the ground, she scrapes her foot in the dirt than puts her hand on it. The trains explode around us, I begin coughing on the soot.

"What kind of alchemy was that?" Al's voice is in awe

"She was able to do it from so far away..." I grind my teeth.

"It was alchehistory." I hear Rose say quietly, I can't see her but I feel her hand grab mine.

"I can't see a thing...damn it.." I mutter angrily. _No scar can't get away...He can't, not after everything he has done. _"SCAR!" I scream at the clouds of soot in front of me, I can feel Rose squeeze my hand tighter.

"Here..." Rose takes her hand out of mine, I can hear her hands move through the air and wind comes blasting at us. My eyes dart to where Scar last was, but there is nothing there.

"Damn it!"

"Mr. Elric!" The MP's are already right in front of us, but there eyes are frozen on Rose.

I watch carefully as she walks up beside me.

"Come on, let's get back to central." She tugs me towards the car, Al clunks behinds me quietly giggling to himself. One of the officers opens the door and Al gets in first then I climb in, Rose sticks her head in.

"Ok.. how are we going to do this?" I look around and also see the lack of space, she smiles. "Scoot over." She begins to push me over until I'm squashed beside Al.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I grumble as she sits down and shuts the door.

"Nope, you can still breathe." She smiles.

"Hey brother look what I found." He says cheerily and reaches into his armour and pulls out this weird looking cat.

"What the hell is that?! How many animals can you fit in that suit of armour?! Get rid of it!" Rose raises an eye brow at me. "What!?"

"It's just a little panda bear."

"How can you be so heartless brother, she's all alone." I let out a puff of air and grumble to myself. "Look how cute she is." Al smiles, the car slows to a stop and the door opens.

"Thank you." Rose gives the solider a smile and continues walking, I watch the guy's eyes follow.

"HEY!" I growl at him, his eyes instantly drop. "I catch you looking at her one more time.."

"Come on brother..." Al laughs and pushes me forward.

"He was looking at her, I didn't like it." I say through gritted teeth, Al shakes his head at me.

"A lot of people stare at Rose, brother. There's something about her that catches people attention." He says sweetly.

"That guy was giving the wrong kind of attention." I hiss and put my hands in my pockets."

"Rose wait up!" I shout to the sandy hair caught in the wind, she wipes her head around and I can see the light reflect off her hazel eyes.

"Come on slowpokes." She sticks her tongue out at us and begins to run into the building.

"Hey get back here!" I shout and run after her.

"Slow down brother!" Al runs behind me, she's just waiting there with a smile on her face.

"Finally." Her tone is mocking and it makes me smile. "Come on, Winry is this way." I freeze. _I didn't even ask what happened... I knew she was ok with Rose, I'll have to explain everything to her now... _I let out a sigh and follow Rose, she opens the door.

"Winry!" Al and I both shout at once, she has a huge smile on her face. Than I see someone else, the Fuhrer.

"Why hello there Fullmetal alchemist." He says in his usual calm manner, I look at Rose. Her eyes are focused on him, I see her mark begin to glow as she winces slightly and quickly puts the arm behind her back.

"Fuhrer Bradley, what a surprise." I mutter shocked.

"What brings you here?" Al asks quietly, the Fuhrer looks up and smiles.

"I heard a good friend of the Elric's had been brought into our custody, a friend of such a special alchemist deserves our every courtesy." Something about it doesn't sound right but I nod anyways, Rose is still staring a him with a stare I can't quite place.

"Well I better be going, excuse me miss." He nods.

"Thank you, sir." Winry bows a little, I watch him leave but his stare never leaves Rose. When he leaves, I stick my head out of the door and watch him leave with Al.

"What was that about?" I ask Rose, she just looks at me silently. "He has staring at you."

"I know... It wasn't anything Ed, don't you worry." She smiles and turns to Winry.

"Please Ed, can you tell me everything now?" Winry asks quietly, I attempt a smile and nod. The words come smoothly but they hurt to say to her, when she begins to cry they hurt more. I watch Rose put a hand on her shoulder and smiles.

"You'll make them proud." I just manage to catch the words. _She never says anything about the future much... and she is trying to comfort her with it; Rose... _Winry's eye widen.

"I will?" She stands up.

"Yes, just remember you were made to help people; to give life." Rose is still speaking so quietly.

"Thank you." Winry cries and hugs Rose.

"Come on... Let's get back to hotel, this place gives me the creeps." She tugs Winry along and she follows.

"Al?" I turn to my brother confused.

"Yes brother?"

"When did they change from hatred to, Rose comforting her?"

"Oh brother, you really can be so oblivious." I furrow my brows and glare at him, Al raises his hands defensively. "Rose, knows all the pain and suffering everyone has been through. Even though Rose is annoyed by Winry, she doesn't want Winry to suffer." I think it over and nod.

"Come on Al, we better catch up to them."

"Thank you, for stopping me back there." Winry smiles as she sticks her head out of the train window.

"No problem." Rose gives a small smile back.

"I except you to take good care of your automail." Winry gives me a mocked glare. "And I'll make sure to send you some good polishing oil soon Al."

"Ok." Al says in his usual sweet manner. "And Rose..." Winry looks at her seriously.

"Take care of them..."

"Of course." She says simply. "Till we meet again." Rose turns and walks away.

"And you make sure, you look after her too; both of you." Winry gives us both a stern look.

"Yes, whatever Winry." I smirk.

"I'm serious Ed, I don't know much about this girl but she seems to know a lot more than any of us will ever know; and that means she can get hurt and even though Rose seems like the kind of girl that can handle herself. She will need someone to watch out for her." The flash back of Rose being taken by Greed instantly, barges it's way into my mind.

"We will Winry." Al says convincingly, the train bells siren off as the train pulls out of the station.

"Good bye Winry." Al and I both say at the same time, we turn and begin to head to where Rose went.

"Do you really think Winry was serious when she said Rose could use protection?" I tilt my head towards Al.

"Well she does have the homunculus's attention whenever there are around, they almost have as much interest in her as they do us brother." I think it over in my head as we exit the station. _They always do have a certain interest in her... they always make comments about her being an, what did Greed say again... an new addition to the family or a sister, that always makes her so angry. I don't care what they want with her, they'll have me to deal with first._

_"_Hello Fullmetal alchemist." A deep familiar voice tears me from my thoughts, I look up and see the Colonel and Rose having a stare down. _Oh great... what does this bastard want now? _"Get in the car we have some things to deal with." Rose walks around the Colonel, I walk closely beside her.

"What was that about?" I whisper to her, she gives me a quick look.  
"Ever since Hughes has died, he has been trying to get information out of me..." Rose mutters so just I can hear it. _I knew that bastard wanted something..._

"Keep moving brother." Al laughs as he bumps into me, I shake my head and plop myself down in the car.

"I wonder where we are going..." Al whispers, Rose looks out the window.

"We going to get the doctor..." She trials off, _something is wrong... She seems distracted._

"What is going on Rose?" She looks at me and Al, she gives a small sight.

"Things are about to start moving faster... Things you have been questioning, the answers will be there now." I reach for her but Al is ahead of me.

"It will be ok Rose." Al says comfortingly and hugs her into his armour, I can see a smile come onto her face.

" Al...I..Ne..Need air.." She gasp and begins to laugh as Al pulls away.

"Well isn't it nice that you are all laughing?" The Colonel huffs getting in the car and beings to drive, the car lurches forward. It doesn't take long before the car stops and he climbs out again but when he returns the doctor climbs in.

*Rose's POV*

We scramble out of the car, night has already begun to set in. I take a look at the shabby house and than at the forest.

"Rose?" Ed stands beside me and looks at the trees. _I must have been staring for longer than I thought... _Than I feel my arm begin to tingle and I swear I see red eyes in the dark, I grasp Ed's hand tightly.

"What is it?" He puts his arm around me defensively and I smile at his protection.

"I thought I saw... It must have just been a animal..."_Wild animal...Oh totally a wild animal...not Envy or anything being a total creeper in the shadows, nope..._

_"_You just let her wander the sewers with her arm cut off ?!" I can hear the doctor shout at Ling, I tug Ed away and into the house.

"Ling!" Al smiles, but Ling looks seriously at him.

"What happened?" Ed's golden orbs harden, than a scream rips through the cabin.

"It's Lang fan..." I say sadly and sit beside Ling, his squinty eyes follow me and he looks at me. another scream echoes and I cringe.

"I'm sorr..." Ed starts but Ling cuts him off.

"Don't apologize..." I can't take the screaming anymore, I get up and walk into the room I can feel all three of them stare at me. _I can't heal it or it would raise to much suspicion... but I need to do something. _

"What are you doing?!" The doctor snaps at me but I ignore him and reach out my hand, I place a hand on Lan Fan's head. The screaming stops and she relaxes, I keep my hands on either side of her head I can feel blood on my finger tips.

"Keep going doctor." I look at him but he gives me an annoyed stare.

"What did you do? Why are you even here anyway?" He puffs at me.

"I took away her god damn pain, I couldn't take the screaming. So just do your job." I hiss at him feel the anger rise in the throat. I can see Ed, Al, Ling and the Colonel all standing in the door way, they are all closely squished together to have room to look in.

The doctor continues to work away, bloody bandage after blood bandage until finally it's over.

"Rose? you can let go now." I hear Ed's voice float through my head, I look at him and try to focus. He has a small smile on but worry in his eyes, I look down at Lan Fan and take my hands slowly off her head and untangle my fingers from her dark black hair.

"I must have blanked out..." I say apologetically, Ed just shakes his head and gives me a hug.

"You helped her?" I glance over Ed's shoulder and see Ling looking straight at me, I pull away from Ed and feel his cool metal hand linger on my back.

"I did... I took away the pain, even if it was just for a short while." I sigh.

"Thank you." I can hear the gratitude in his voice, he reaches out a hand for me to shake but I smile and give him a hug. I can feel him tense but lighten up after a bit than he I can hear a small laugh beginning from inside his chest, I feel my feet lift off the ground as I'm spun around. Al and Ed begin to laugh as well, it's a moment of ease before the storm and I enjoy it.

"Will you all shut up?! She needs her rest and with all of you being so freaking noise how do you expect anyone to stay asleep?" The doctor huffs grumbly as he leaves again, Ling sets me down and smiles.

"Come on, You should see the homunculus." We follow Ling down the hall and he opens the door, Mustang and the doctor are already there.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"His name is Gluttony, he is a homunculus."

"You've got to be kidding, that can't be possible!"

"Him and his friends have some connections, high up in the military." Mustang says smugly

"Just some you say? It goes much high than that. You know your Fuhrer King Bradley? He is a homunculus.

"What?!" Everyone says at once.

"The eye that he keeps behind the patch, it had a ouroboros tattoo on it. When Gluttony attacked us they were working together." I can feel Ed's eyes fall on me, but I try not to look at him.

"Our ruler a homunculus..." Al begins to panic.

"Except I didn't get the same kind of feeling with him, at his core; Fuhrer Bradley is still human."

"But what about his son? in that book it said homunculus have no reproductive capability."

"No the Fuhrer's son Selim is adopted.. he has no blood relation to his father."

"Rose." I can hear Ed's voice, I finally look up at all of them.

"Do you want some confirmation?" I say blankly, Ed furrow's his brows.

"Yes I do." Mustang is glaring at me.

"It's true, there I said it."

"And you didn't think we could have used that information sooner?" The Colonel hisses and I can feel my feet lift off the ground, I smile smugly.

"I couldn't tell you anything anyway Mustang, that would have changed to much to soon."

"So what!?" The Colonel snarls.

"So if this changes to much than I don't know if Ed and Al will get their bodies back!" I scream at him, _I'm so fed up with being yelled at for not being able to talk. _He still keeps me up in air by the collar of Ed's jacket.

"You know to much, to be a good thing." Mustang grunts. _Oh that felt good... I'm just here to help them, I just want to help. _

"Than it's a good thing I'm on your side." I finally say and let my arms fall limp.

"Let her go Mustang!" Ed beings to yell at him, I can hear the rattling from the room.

"She could be working for them, for all we know!"

"Wouldn't I be somewhere else, instead of being here? would I be helping and saving if I was with them ? NO!" I scream at him but I don't try to free myself.

"Let her go!" Ed is beginning to steam.

"Are you so blinded by love, Fullmetal?!" Mustang shouts at him, than I see Ed's golden eyes catch fire.

"MUSTANG!" The shout stops everyone dead silent.

"Run." Are the only words I can say, before part of the building is sucked in.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Authors note: I'm so sorry, that this is a short chapter... I've been super busy with graduation stuff, I hope you like it anyway:) As all ways reviews are amazing, they make me smile:) Enjoy. **_

* * *

Chapter 33 

"We have to destroy it." I hear Mustang snarl trying to put on his gloves.

"But we worked so hard to catch one of the homunculi." I hear Al begin to panic.

"Survival comes first, he knows our names and faces now. We would be foolish to let him leave." I watch the fire light up part of building but it didn't last long before that was sucked up as well.

"He swallowed it..." Ed and the Colonel both say at the same time, then another blast sent us flying.

"RUN!" Ed pulls me up from the ground and begins to drag me behind him. "Well that worked well! What are you going to now Mustang!" Ed grunts out as we run.

"You have a better idea be my guest!" he shouts.

"Or we could just leave you behind Colonel, you're the one he wants." I hear Al make the quick remark, Mustang would have glared if he could.

"The trees! Spread out!" I let go of Ed's hand a stop running, _I should have followed the Colonel... the quicker we fool Gluttony the quicker they can get out of here and be safe._

"Rose what are you doing?!" Ed shouts at me, I just give him a quick smiles and run into the trees.

"Brother? Where did Rose go?"

"She just disappeared..." I can hear their words faintly before I find Mustang, he has a arm holding his side. Hawkeye is helping him stand, than I hear Gluttony's scream and I know he isn't that far away.

"Colonel, your jacket. I'm going to need it." He gives me a suspicious look, but shrugs it off and tosses it. My hands are moving but I don't know how it's happening, than a Fake Mustang sits before me, I throw the jacket on and help the Lieutenant carry the Colonel.

"Hurry..." I begin to walk faster, until we're all running.

"Rose!" I hear three voices shout to me as soon as we burst through the trees, I smile at Ling, Al and Ed. Hawkeye let go of the Colonel to get the door and I try to balance his weight.

"What happened out there?" Ed has his eyes all full of concern, I shift my weight leading Mustang to the car.

"I made a decoy..." Just as the word comes out I hear a scream.

"MUSTANG!"

"It looks like he fell for it." Ed smiles, I ease the Colonel into the car. " Get in the car... invalid."

"Lieutenant, please take of Lan Fan." Al still manages to say sweetly.

"You expect me to just run away, and leave this to you Elric!?" Mustang shouts angrily, I see Ed's eye narrow in annoyance.

"If you stay you'll just get in our way!"

"Yea, leave!" Al agrees.

"They're right, you won't be any use here... sorry." Hawkeye say bluntly and I laugh at the Colonel's face, his eyes jump to me but Ed says something before he can get out a word.

"The head of the military is a homunculus, don't you think you should do something about that ?"

"The head of the military... You aren't talking about Fuhrer Bradley are you?" The Lieutenant stutters.

"We can talk about this later! Now, get in the car!" The doctor shouts to us, the boys all look at each other and nod.

"The car looks full... You go ahead." Ed smiles, but the looks we get from the car become more intense.

"You dumb asses!"

"You really don't think, we'll leave a couple of children to fight this battle for us." Hawkeye starts to shout.

"With the senior staff involved, your going to need all the help you can get." Ling smiles.

"And that includes getting whatever information we can out of that Gluttony guy, don't you think?." Ed smiles along.

"We'll stay here and get whatever we can, I don't think it really matter much that we're children." Al chimes in, I decide its better to stay silent.

"This was our mission to begin with and were going to see it through, we appreciate your help up till now tho."

"Here Edward, I want you to take this. You do know how to use it, don't you?" I see hawkeye reach out the window with her gun. Ed looks at it unsure and shakes his head.

"Thats a weapon..." Ed trails off.

"For killing people..." Al finishes.

"But its also a weapon for protecting your lives." She looks at me with the same intensity and offers it to me. I reach out and take it, it feels wrong in my hands. Than an explosion shoots out from the trees than another.

"Take of Lan Fan." Ling leans into the car than runs off, I look after them and back to the car.

"Take care of yourself out there." Hawkeye says to me as I begin to turn around, I swallow thinking about whats about to happen as I run towards them. It doesn't take long till I see the three of them watching Gluttony through the trees. They all spin around and I jump.

"We thought you were something else..." Al sighs with relief, than Gluttony begins to screams again.

"Ok I know we said we'd stay and all... but thats seriously freaky." Ed mutters.

" He looks a bit angry..." Ling grumbles.

"How are we going to catch him.." Al says quietly.

"Rose... Your arm." Ed whispers, I look down and see the mark glowing. Ling grabs it instantly and looks at it.

"Interesting, I haven't ever seen it glow... I also feel..."

"What was that?" Al interrupts, we all turn around to see a huge dog with glowing red eyes. _Envy. _

"Stop it Gluttony!" I can hear Envy's scratchy voice.

"A talking dog..." Ed looks slightly mortified.

"Hey,long time no see." The voice says snarly as red light begins to glow and Envy transforms back into his usual form, Ed looks horrified for a second and walk close beside him and he looks at me.

"How are you Fullmetal pip squeak?" Than I see the anger fly up into his eyes.

"Damn it!How many times do I have to tell you to not call me short!" Ed screams and sets his foot right for Envy's head.

"Hey calm down, I'm just here to get Gluttony back. Nothing more, calm down pip..." Ed foot comes back again.

"THAT'S FIVE TIMES NOW !"

"What are you talking about?" I roll my eyes and look at Al.

"Rose?"

"Yea Al?"

"You seem a little on edge.. what's wrong." I didn't notice I had my fingers fidgeting together.

"I'm just worried Al... I don't want you to hate me especially after you found out about the Fuhrer." I bit my lip, _might as well be honest before anything crazy starts to happen. _

"It's ok Rose." Al smiles at me. " I understand the terms why you don't tell us things, I know brother doesn't blame you for anything either. I give a small a smile than I see Ling run off with Gluttony chasing after him.

"Did you hear that Al? They really aren't aloud to do anything to the two of us, so you know what that means." Ed smirks and touches the ground a huge wall jumps up that separates Ling with Envy and the three of us and Gluttony.

"Ling you take that one." Ed huffs before launching at Gluttony, but I don't follow I walk over to the other side and Envy smirks at me.

"Well now." Ling turns around to look at me.

"Rose go.. you'll get hurt." Envy scoffs at him.

"She here to make sure you don't get hurt idiot, I should be offended that you aren't helping **_family_**."_Oh that's it... _I throw myself past Ling and throw my fists at him, Envy smirks and lands one sending me back into the dirt. Ling takes the next move and I stand up, I look at my hands and touch the ground. spikes jet out and get Envy right in the stomach, his eyes dart right to me.

"I forgot you have also those annoying alchemy tricks." he snarls and comes for me, I feel something stab through my chest.

"ROSE!" Ling shouts.

"But how bout this for a trick?." Envy laughs cruelly, yanking his blade of an arm out of my chest letting me fall onto my knees. I cough up blood but I see the red light as I feel my chest heal, Ling's eyes widen.

"What an ugly trick... just like you..." I smirk as I send another spike through his legs, than Ling jumps at him. I have a little trouble standing as I get up, than the wall blows up.

"Watch it guys...Don't get in my way" Ling huffs and than looks back at Envy who has transformed into Lan Fan, he freezes and Envy smirks.

"Now Gluttony." I panic. _What do I do? Be sucked up or stay...Ahh...think think, damn it...I don't know._ I reach out and grab Ling.

"Rose!" I hear Ed shout as I feel his grip holding onto me.

"Damn it, I can't let him eat a sacrifice!" _I know what's going to happen next... _I close my eyes and hold Ling tighter, I hear the sound of a loud wind and feel myself being sucked backwards...Than nothing. Until I open my eyes and stare into the abyss of darkness and blood.


End file.
